The Upcoming Avengers
by TobarTitan
Summary: Kids are inserted with Avengers genes to prepare for when the Avengers won't be around. This is their life story through The Black Widow's apprentice. WARNING: Gay relationship, not sure how graphic, or even if it will be graphic anytime throughout the story.
1. Chapter: Prolog

**_Prolog_**

"Director, are you sure this is a good idea?" A tall woman asked as she followed a dark man.

"If it wasn't a good idea we wouldn't be doing this, Agent Hill." The man responded as he kept up his quick pace.

"And the Avengers. In 12 years they will be ready for this?" Asked Agent Hill.

"They'll have to be. They've helped us greatly these past years, but one day they wont be here, and we'll need someone to take over for them." The dark male responded.

"Director Fury, how will these parents kids react when they find out that their children will be taken from them in a few years time?" She asked.

"Agent Coulson has worked all of that out," Director Nick Fury replied.

"And the Council? What have they said about all of this?" Hill interrogated.

"What the Council doesn't know cant hurt them." Fury told her calmly.

Maria raised an eyebrow and stopped walking. "The Council doesn't know about this?"

"No, they do not. You've seen how the Counsel don't really support my ideas and plans, even when they go perfectly. They've learned to keep their distance." He responded. "Now, you best catch up with Agent Coulson. He will need help delivering the kids back to their houses."

"And the parents don't mind that you just stole—"

Coulson walked up to the two from behind and interrupted "Borrowed."

"-Their kids to insert them with the genes of the Avengers?" She continued glaring at Agent Coulson.

"Well actually, we inserted them with a specialized genealogical pattern. The pattern would appear in the kids as time went by, making each of them a specialized unit to work with one of the Avengers." Coulson corrected. "And we didn't tell the parents. This is Shield. We have the ability to claim things we need from public places."

"Children aren't units, and nor are they things, and houses are not public places." Maria pointed out.

"We still have legal rights to the children, Agent Hill." Director Fury told her.

"I never said we didn't." She stated, defensively.

"Agent Coulson, Agent Hill, please go bring the children back to their homes now. Before any of the Avengers finds these kids." Fury ordered.

At that Coulson and Agent Hill left to room together, and all that Fury could hear as they were leaving was the faint sound of Tony Stark singing "Hill and Coulson sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" in the other room.


	2. Chapter: 1

_Hi everyone! Ok I now know how to work this site a little better. So I thought there was another way to add words after I uploaded the story... Theres not lol. So diclaimer, there is a gay relationship in this. Not sure yet how graphic I'll get with it but I'll let you know. I also do not own The Avengers or anything related to them. Please review so I can get better as a writer! Thanks, hope you enjoy!_

"Antonio Tobar, you are under arrest and have the right to remain silent; anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to speak to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed for you. Do you understand these rights as they have been read to you?" The policeman asked as he handcuffed the young black headed boy.

"Yes," The teen growled at the cop. The cop shoved the teen into the backseat of his police car and buckled him in and then sat down in his own seat up front and started driving.

After a few minuets of driving the cop finally opened his mouth to speak, "You need to stop doing things like this," He said quietly, "This is the fifth time this year, and it's only March! If you're going to keep doing this, why do you keep letting yourself get caught?"

"You've seen my home. You've seen my parents... parent." The teen said sadly. "Officer Carson, you need to understand that my home is just…my life is just…screwed up."

"I can't let you go. Even if this is the fifth time." He said.

"Ugh!" The young rebel groaned. Antonio took a deep breath before he spoke. "What part of 'I want to be thrown in juvy' don't you understand!?" The cop sighed, but remained quiet.

"Why?" The buff man finally asked.

"I'd rather be in juvy than be home. At least at jail I get fed, and have a place to sleep, and have a roof over my head." Tobar said quietly.

"Well, here we are. When we get in we're calling your parents." The sandy haired officer said.

"Parent." The teen quickly corrected him.

He brought the young criminal into the station and put him into a holding cell and took the handcuffs off his hands. Without saying a word he went to the phone and called his mother. Tobar sat in the cell with his head back against the cold, stone wall, rubbing his wrists to restart blood circulation in them from the tightness of the cuffs.

A few minuets later Officer Carson reentered the room. "Well you got your wish. Your mom refuses to come get you. Your staying here until someone comes for you."

"Wait…she's not coming?" Antonio asked, shooting his head into its upright position. "What the hell is she doing that she wont come?"

"I don't know, but she's not coming." He replied.

The teenager was shocked, his mom always came. Even though she didn't want him to come home, he was shocked that she wouldn't come and bail him out, like every other time. After about ten minuets a partially bald man walked in. He looked at the cop and held up a badge.

"I'm Agent Phil Coulson of S.H.I.E.L.D. I'm here to take custody of Mr. Antonio Tobar." He stated. Antonio looked at the man with a raised eye brow.

Officer Carson gave him a look. "Something wrong?"

"Shield?" Antonio said slowly, "As in Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement and Logistics Division?" Tobar asked narrowing his eyes.

"Yes." Coulson responded shortly.

"Wait, this child is a felon. You can't just walk in here, hold up a badge, and take custody of a minor without his parent's consent." The cop said bewildered.

"Don't make this harder than it needs to be. We can take him by federal law." Agent Coulson said in a rushed manner.

"Fine..." The officer grumbled, defeated, as he grabbed a pair of handcuffs off his desk.

"We don't need him handcuffed." Coulson said. The cop nodded and put down the cuffs. He unlocked the holding cell and let the caught felon out. Tobar walked out of the cell making unbroken eye contact with Agent Coulson.

Coulson led him out of the building and into the backseat of his black mini van. Tobar buckled himself in and smelled the new car smell. Coulson got into the drivers seat and started to drive. "So you've heard of us," He said.

"Well…you're Shield. Well…You, Nick Fury, and well all the others…and the Avengers. I used to know a man who was kicked out of Sheild and became a normal cop. A few times when he was sober he talked to me about you guys." Antonio said drifting off into thought.

"Yes, well, we try to stay on the down low." He said.

Antonio suddenly became skeptical. "Wait…what does Shield want with me?"

"We'll debrief you along with the others when we get back to Headquarters." Coulson said shortly.

"I'm sorry…wait…what?" He asked, confused.

"We will debrief you on all of this when we get back to Headquarters." He replied simply.

Tobar took a deep breath, holding back all his questions swimming around in his mind.

The two were silent for a long time. The silence was awkward but the teen refused to talk anymore, as Coulson was clearly not up to giving any answers. After about an hour they finally arrived at Headquarters.

The two drove up to a massive gate where Coulson entered a short password. Antonio watched out of the corner of his eye as Coulson entered 1-0-7-7-8-7, causing the gate to slide away.

"Whoa," Antonio breathed as he saw more and more of the building. The building itself was massive. Easily a couple of mansions big, streching who knows how far back. On the sides of the building were what seeme to be Marines training in varius obsticle courses in the fading light. Antonio checked the time seeing it was 7:00pm now.

Antonio suddenly felt sick to his stomach, but refused to show emotion in front of this strange new driver. Soon it was time to get out. Antonio's eyes scanned everywhere, trying to take in what he was seeing. Coulson led him into a elevator and took him up three floors, they walked down a hallway and entered what seemed to be a conference room. Inside were 5 other teens. He sat down next to the only girl. She was your typical cute blond with blue eyes, but her hair seemed to be almost white.

"Coulson!" One of the boys yelled. He had dark brown hair, a smooth jawline and chocolate brown eyes. "Will you tell us what the hell we are here for now?" He slammed his fist on the table making two of the other boys jump.

Coulson paid no attention to this remark and sat down at the head of the table. "Now, I've gotten questions from all of you about why you are here and I will now answer that question. Each of you, 12 years ago today was taken from your parents. You were each induced with a special genealogical code. You all know about the Avengers, yes?"

Everyone nodded in response to Coulson's question.

"Good. Well, we had made a genealogical code that had each of the Avenger's genes in it. Each one had a gene of one of the Avengers that would be the strongest, making that person be like the Avenger who's genes came out the strongest in that code. Each of you has that in you. Each of you has a strong gene code that grants you the abilities like one of the Avengers. The Avenger you are most like is the Avenger you will be training under." He finished.

Everyone was silent for a minuet, taking in what he had said until one blonde boy spoke up. "Wait…I'm sorry, but…Training under the Avengers? One of them is a god. Two are highly trained assassins. One of them has had a version of the super soldier serum in them, one has a suit of Iron, and one is a _Hulk."_ The kid stated bewildered. "They have abilities that we don't! We're not Super! We don't have powers or anything like that!" He said finishing in a huff.

Coulson remained calm. "You have the genealogical code much like theirs. You may notice that you happen to have the strength of Thor." Coulson said turning to the girl next to Antonio.

"What?!" The girl squeaked, embarrassed that all the attention was now on her.

"You're the apprentice of Thor. You might notice you come close to him in many ways, ways that aren't normal." He said, raising a eye brow at her. The blonde's eye's opened wide but she kept her mouth shut. "Now, I have to go gather them all. You remain here and talk amongst yourselves." He said then got up and left the room without another word. The room was silent for a minuet before the next word was spoken.

"What just happened?" Another boy asked, with brown hair that was cut so short his head just looked fuzzy.

"Apparently we're now each an apprentice of a certain Avenger…" A third boy said blinking slowly.

"How is this possible?" The blond girl said staring at the table.

"I don't know," The blond haired boy who had the previous outburst at Coulson. "Well…let's introduce ourselves so we at least know what to call each other. I'm Austin."

A boy with spiky brown hair spoke up next, "I'm Jimmy,"

"I'm Doran," Spoke a redheaded boy.

"I'm Kurt," The boy with a brown buzz cut said. .

"I'm Jessica," The blonde girl next to Tobar said.

"And I'm Jimmy!" A young looking boy with brown hair spiked up in the front.

Tobar sunk down in his chair, trying not to be noticed by the others. Thankfully for him no one did.

Austin spoke up again, "So…wait. Can we just take a moment to think about this: two of these people used to be evil. I'm sure we all know the story of those two."

"Of course," Jessica agreed.

"I know about the Avengers, but I don't know any their backstories…well I don't know Black Widow or Hawkeyes. It's pretty hard not to know Captain America's, or Thor's, or Iron Man's. " Doran said.

"Well…Where to start?" Kurt wondered, aloud.

"Well, there is Black Widow. She used to be evil. Trained since she was little. She finally turned good after a while and now she works for Shield. She's a master assassin. Her and Hawkeye are both master assassins. Hawkeye used to be evil but he turned good far before Black Widow. They used to work together when they were evil. Hawkeye was even sent to kill her by Shield, but he didn't kill her for some reason. As for The Hulk, well…he tried to remake the Super Soldier Serum by using Gamma Radiation but…it didn't really…work for him. Unless you say that it 'working' makes him turn into a giant green rage monster." Austin replied.

"Well then…" Jimmy said.

"Yeah..." Austin said. Suddenly Coulson reentered the conference room.

"Antonio, come outside. Time for you to meet Agent Romanoff." He said. The raven haired boy slowly stood up. He didn't know any of the Avengers' last names, except for Iron Man or Tony Stark, and Captain America or Steve Rogers. He quickly realized who he was about to meet outside would be one of the two master assassins. Tobar silently swallowed and followed Coulson out the door. Listening to the others teens whisper about how they didnt even see him when saying names.

Once outside Tobar found himself face-to-face with Natasha Romanoff, also known as The Black Widow.

Tobar's heart was racing, but years of showing no emotion seemed to be paying off today. He was face to face with a notorious master assassin, and his new master he would be trained by. He clenched his teeth together to keep his fear in check. Tobar had to admit he was scared, if not terrified, but the young boy wasn't one for showing emotion. Natasha stared at Coulson with a death glare. Until she finally lowered her gaze to the young boy. Tobar's feet froze in place as he made eye contact with Natasha. Agent Romanoff then looked back at Coulson. Tobar let out a small breath, surprised he was able to keep eye contact for so long, even if it was just a few seconds.

"Agent Romanoff, this is Antonio Tobar. He is your new apprentice. Take him wherever you like to get to know him. That is an order." Agent Coulson stated with a warning in his voice. Agent Romanoff continued to stare down Coulson then nodded slightly. The assassin turned on her heel and began walking away at a fast pace. Toabr quickly followed, trying to keep his shaking body in check.

"Wait," Tobar told himself in in head. "Why are you scared? She works for Shield. She can't harm you. She's not going to harm you. She can't, can she? Just take a deep breath and calm yourself. She can sense fear. She can sense everything your feeling. Since your going to be training under her you want to be the best you can, right? You want to be worthy. So prove to her you are worthy to train under her." Years of living almost in full solitude caused Tobar to talk in his head quite a bit.

Tobar felt a bit more confidence after his self-encouragement speech his mind came up with. The pair arrived at a door that read "Training Room B". "Oh great," Tobar thought. "She's going to get to know me in a training room." Taking another deep breath he followed Natasha into the room. "Wait…is she nervous? She works in training rooms a lot. Maybe she feels less nervous if we're in here. Wait…NO. The Black Widow doesn't get nervous…does she?" Tobar wondered. They sat down on one of the weight lifting benches and turned to face eachother.

"So..." Tobar began. Hoping to release some of the awkwardness he felt in the room. His voice quivered a bit when he spoke, but it was barely even noticeable. Little did he know The Widow took note of it.

"Hello Antonio," She responded, her voice showing no emotion.

Tobar sat quietly on the bench staring into Natasha's eyes. Natasha stared back showing no hint of her thoughts or feelings, making Tobar uncomfortable. Tobar had never not been able to read a persons eyes almost perfectly, and not being able to see what Natasha was thinking made him feel... vulnerable. Tobar suddenly realized that Natasha was completely breaking his guard. "This is what she does. She knows she makes people like this. She's practiced it. Mastered it." Tobar thought in a panic, "But I can't afford to show weakness." Tobar thought keeping up the trance.

Tobar slowly regretted his decision to keep the look up into her eyes. It was as if those green eyes were piercing into his brain, reading his every thought, and it was freaking Tobar out. There was no doubt in his mind that Natasha knew he was absolutely, utterly, terrified.

Tobar suddenly felt pain in his arm, he felt around and realized that his short nails had broken the skin on his wrist and blood was quickly pooling. Tobar quickly rubbed the blood off of himself and onto his jeans. He couldnt believe he made such a nervous move... Antonio quickly adjusted himself and put his wrist under his leg. Tobar watched when Natasha looked down and saw the blood, Tobar suddenly felt hatered towards himself. This was NOT the way he wanted Natasha to see him. "Natasha's gona see me as weak and small," Tobar thought sadly. Tobar looked down at his thighs, not allowing himself to look Natasha back in the eyes. Tobar couldn't, he was defeeated and humilieated. He was so fazed by the feeling of weakness that the pain didn't even affect him anymore.

After taking a moment to regain himself he looked back at Natasha and put on a very small nervous smile. "It's been amazing to meet you, Agent Romanoff. I—" The door suddenly opened. "Natasha," Bruce said. "Didn't know you were in here. We'll go somewhere else."

"No, its okay," Romanoff replied. "We were just about to leave anyway." Tobar let out a silent sigh of relief. He was just saved from more terrifying awkwardness, but then it hit Tobar, "Natasha said they were right about to leave. What were they going to leave to do?" Tobar felt himself growing stiff, afraid of being defeated yet again. Natasha stood up with Tobar quickly following, silently covering his bleeding wrist with his left hand, refusing to let anyone see it. It was already enough that Natasha, AKA the Avenger he was most terrified of, had seen it. As the dark haired boy followed Natasha out of the room, he got a good look at the redhead named Doran, who Tobar figured by the looks of it, was Banner's apprentice.

Doran was slightly taller than Tobar. He had on jean shorts and a plain white t-shirt. He looked like he had a football players build. Doran had short red hair that curled around his neck. Toabr took in everyone of his small features in the blink of a eye, storing them away for later use.

"Oh, dinner is ready. It's in Conference Room B. Pepper just came by with it. I know a few of the others are eating now." Bruce told her.

Natasha nodded in response and the assassin headed to where Tobar assumed was Conference Room B. Antonio was thankful to Bruce for telling them this. After a few minuets of awkward silent walking the two arrived at Conference Room B, where Tony Stark, Hawk Eye, Jimmy, and Austin sat around a round table eating. The two other kids were sitting next to their Avengers. Natasha took a seat next to Clint, or Hawkeye. Tobar knew he should sit next to Natasha, which, luckily for him, wasnt next to anyone else. Tony, Pepper, and Jimmy sat next to eachother on the opposite of Tobar.

It was awkwardly silent for a moment as food was passed to Natasha and Tobar. Being a vegetarian Tobar quietly asked for cheese pizze instead of pepperoni. Natasha asked the same and the two ate their pizza silently. Pepper finally broke the awkward silence. "Well Tony just told me about everything when I was coming in. I'm Pepper. I'm—"

Tony interrupted. "They know who you are Pepper. You're my wife." He said smirking. Pepper rolled her eyes. Natasha and Clint glanced at each other. Austin smiled slightly.

"Well I'm Austin, that's Antonio, and that's Jimmy." Austin said, acknowledging each of the other apprentices.

Tobar put on a fake smile, feeling Natasha read his face out of the corner of his eye. Instantly knowing Toabr's smile was fake and insincere. Luckily no one else could read a person like The Widow, except maybe Hawk Eye. "Hi," Tobar said quietly.

The dinner went on, as awkward as it was when it started. It got a bit less awkward when Steve, Thor and Bruce came i along with their apprentices. Coulson came in soon after everyone was done eating and told the Avengers where each of the kids would be living. They would each be living in a room next to their Avenger, except for Jimmy, because Tony didn't live at Shield with the other Avengers. A major weight was lifted off Tobar when he heard that they all got their own rooms.

Before they all left for thir rooms they were told they would be going to see their families for the last time tomorrow. Coulson went on to say how they would go home to pack up clothes and anything else they didn't want to part with. They were also given permission to decorate their rooms anyway they wanted, for they would be living their for quite a long time. Families would be avaiable to be visited on major holidays and birthdays. They were told they were also allowed to write home, but they were not allowed to reveal anything they were going to be doing. Finally the Avengers showed their new apprentices to their rooms, and told them to report to Cafeteria B at 7:00am the next morning.

The door was one that slid right into the wall. Natasha quickly showed Tobar how the different buttons next to the door worked. "Goodnight." Natasha said to her apprentice as she clicked the button to close the door.

"Night, Agent Romanoff." He replied as the door slid close.

The room turned out to not be a room at all. But a small hotel looking apartment. The door opened to a hallway that opened up to a kitchen on the left. The kitchen had a counter seperating it from the living room that you could see across. The living room had a nice big couch, a huge TV on the wall, and a big window. The hallway on the right went down to two doors. The one on the left opening in a big bedroom, complete with desk, wardrobe and king size bed. The door on the right led into a nice big bathroom.

Tobar walked around his new apartment in awe. Never in his life did he ever think he would own something so beautiful. Tobar walked into the bathroom and found a wash cloth to clean the cuts on his wrist.

"You need to find a way to get rid of this awkwardness with her," Tobar thought out loud. "You're going to be training under her for a while, you're going to need to find a way to break this. It's up to you." He told himself. "During training you need to do your best to prove to her you can be worthy of her. That will win her affection for sure."

With that Tobar silently slipped out of his clothes and crawled into his new bed. The unreal comfort of the bed alowed Tobar to drift into a beautiful, dreamless sleep.

_For those of you who are really visual like me I made this Floorplan of the apartment the kids will be staying. projects If you read on a computer I can't find a way for this to work :( But when i try it on my phone it pops right up. Just click on For Avengers Story. So use that if you're interested! I Hope to have another chapter out soon! Thanks!_


	3. Chapter 2

Hey guys! So as I'm sure you noticed, the link didn't work . So I might repost that chapter and try and fix it. If not, o well! again, please review, even if it's so say good job. Just so I know people like it and I'm not wasting my time lol. And remember I do not own The Avengers or anything(one) releated to them. Thanks!

Antonio woke up at 6:45. He rubbed his eyes and sat up in bed. He was still in the previous day's outfit, as he didn't have anything else to change into. He hadn't slept well that night. The nightmare came back to him. It was Natasha. She had been killing. Being the evil woman she is. "No, was. Natasha isn't evil anymore." He told himself. "God… I really need to stop talking to myself," He mumbled. Tobar smiled and went to the bathroom to get ready for breakfast. Five minuets later he was out and ready, yet, he was faced with a new challenge: Get to the Cafeteria, wherever that is. They hadn't told him where it was. Sighing, he realized he would have to make a choice: He could knock on Natasha's door to see if she was in there and see if they could head down together, or to at least ask for directions, or try to find another one of the apprentices, or wing it and try to find his own way around. No. He couldn't ask Agent Romanoff. She couldn't see him as weak, and besides, she probably wasn't even in there.

Antonio decided to try to just wing it, and hoped to see a Shield agent or someone who looked nice enough to ask for directions. As he walked he didn't see any of the Avengers or their children. He didn't even see any Shield Agents. There wasn't anyone in sight. He checked his watch: 6:55 AM. He had 5 minuets to get to breakfast. "How are there no Shield Agents or anyone for that matter?" He muttered. Antonio kept walking, hoping for someone to be out, for someone, anyone, to appear.

He turned down another hall when he saw someone. He walked a bit faster, until he saw that the person was a bit taller than himself, and then he saw that it was Austin. "Hey," Austin said happily at the sight of Tobar.

"Hey." Tobar replied.

"On the way to breakfast?" Austin asked.

"Yeah," Tobar responded.

"I have no idea where the cafeteria is. Do you?" Tobar asked.

"Yeah. It's just at the end of this hall to the right. Didn't Agent Romanoff tell you?" He questioned.

"No." Antonio replied. "She didn't."

"Maybe she just forgot," He said.

"Yeah, probably." Tobar agreed, though he didn't really believe it.

"So you're her apprentice…wow." Austin said as they walked. "So, Antonio, right?"

"Yeah. Call me Tobar though." He told him.

"Cool. I tend to forget things in the morning." Austin laughed.

"Hehehe." Tobar chortled. "So your Clint Barton's apprentice. How does it feel to share some genes with the assassin?"

"Honestly, It's creepy. We're a lot alike. It's just…creepy. How about you? How is it sharing some genes with a master assassin?"

"Scary." Tobar stated. "Like really. She's just intimidating. We didn't even really get to talk, it was just honestly her staring me down."

"Yeah, I noticed you were pretty tense at dinner last night." He said.

"Yeah…well…look! The Cafeteria! Let's go in before we're late." Tobar said quickly.

The two walked in and saw the rest of the apprentices eating. Austin and Tobar got in line and got their food. It was pancakes that smelled of cinnamon. When the two got out of line Austin headed over to the other apprentices, but Tobar slowly drifted towards the exit. Tobar could see Austin's lips moving, talking to the boy who was no longer behind him. Antonio quietly slipped out the door and headed back towards his room. Meeting new people and being forced to talk didn't really appeal to the young apprentice. Once back in his dorm Antonio ate in silence, enjoying the peacefulness in his new hectic life.

"All right, explain you're meeting with your Avenger. Go," Jessica ordered. At first everyone was silent but finally Jessica spoke up once again to get them talking. "It was weird. Thor was…well…good. He just listened. At first it was really awkward but then it just got easier. I did have to explain some things that they don't have on Asgard or whatever."

Kurt then spoke up. "Yeah, same with Steve and I. Of course when I talked about some modern things I had to explain them…."

"What were some of the things you had to explain?" Doran asked.

"Have you ever tried explaining Google? Or a computer for that matter?" Kurt asked. Everyone shook his or her head. "Its like trying to explain what water tastes like. But on the good side I think I just helped him out. Now he can use Google to search everything he missed." Everyone laughed at that remark. "He has got a lot to catch up on,"

"All right," Jessica said. "How about you Doran? How was it with Dr. Banner?"

"He was the same as Thor and Steve, I guess, except I didn't have to explain anything. How about you and Tony, Jimmy?" He asked.

"Well,Tony and I are a lot alike apparently. Except I've never used women the way he has and I don't plan to. I'm also not a billionaire." He said chuckling.

"And how was it for you, Tobar?" Austin asked looking at the empty seat next to him.

"Wait, Tobar?" Austin called out looking around the cafeteria.

"Maybe he snuck out?" Jessica chimed in.

"Why? Doesn't he want to talk with us?"

"Well, he is Black Widows apprentice, I don't she likes talking with people much either." Kurt added.

"Oh..." Austin said looking down at his food, slightly little disappointed.

"Well, hows Hawk Eye Austin?' Jessica asked trying to keep the conversation moving.

"Well, Hawk Eye, Agent Barton, whatever you want to call him…I personally have no idea what to call him, so I've just been avoiding names with him. It started off really quietly. It seemed he was pretty uncomfortable. It got smoother, though. He took me into a training room and I guess I kinda proved myself to him when I shot his bow." Austin said, remembering.

"He let you shoot his bow?" Jimmy questioned.

"Yeah. I kind of just blurted it out before I even got to think about what I had said. When he agreed to let me shoot it I was in shock. He asked me if I had ever shot one before and I said yes." Austin told them shrugging.

"How did you do?" Doran asked.

"I got a bull's-eye each time. I guess I just needed to show him what I could do for him to get comfortable with me."

"Well, at least we get to go home and get our stuff." Jimmy said.

"And say goodbye to our parents." Kurt put in.

"Does anyone know what time we get to head home?" Doran asked.

All of the apprentices shook their heads.

"She will want you to succeed. No matter what you think. Besides, if you don't succeed it will look bad on her. So she will do whatever she can to make you succeed. You know that when she sets her mind to something she will do it." Antonio thought to himself.

"Time to go," A voice said as Antonio's door opened. Agent Coulson walked in, "We have vans outside waiting for each of you. Your Avenger is already in there." Antonio nodded and threw away his trash, leaving the tray on his desk to deal with later. Then he followed Coulson outside as he directed Tobar to his van. Tobar seemed to be the last one to the vans, as they were all just starting to pull away. He got into the back seat with Natasha and sat down. The car started to move as soon as he buckled in.

"So how was breakfast?" Natasha asked him.

"Wait...did she just as me a question?" Tobar thought. "It was fine," He said, his voice smooth. He didn't sound too nervous, unlike yesterday.

"I was reading your file last night." Agent Romanoff said.

Tobar sighed, figuring this was coming. "Shield has a file on me?" He asked, knowing the answer.

"Yes, we do." Natasha replied.

"Well, I guess you've gotten to know me then." Tobar said. This was severely awkward. What was in the file? What did Natasha now know about him?

"You've been arrested 5 different times for shoplifting in the last three months. Not to mention last year. Why were you letting yourself get caught?" She asked.

"I'm sorry? I don't understand." Tobar replied.

"I can understand getting caught once, but five times. You wanted to get caught. Why?" Natasha responded.

"I guess I am just really bad at shoplifting." Tobar replied, looking out the window. He knew that Romanoff knew that he was hiding something, but he wanted to let Natasha try to get it out of him. He needed to try to figure out her techniques.

"No one would attempt to steal a full grown cat from a pet store unless they wanted to get caught." She said pressing the topic.

"I really wanted a cat. I was willing to go to extreme measures to get one." Tobar said emotionless.

Tobar could tell that Nat knew he was lying, a dog could figure that much out.

"Tell me your story." Natasha said.

"My story?" Tobar questioned.

"Your life story." She said.

Tobar raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Because I want to know," Natasha said.

"Didn't my file tell it all?" He replied, annoyed.

"Files just tell events. They don't tell a story," She explained.

Tobar took a deep breath, debating weather or not to speak. "Well,…I was born in New York City. My mom got pregnant from a one-night stand. She didn't want to keep me but she didn't want to fill out paperwork to put me up for adoption, and there wasn't anywhere she could dump me without questions asked, so she kept me. She took care of me until I was old enough to cook. That's when she stopped supplying food for me. She drank a lot and did drugs. I tended to try to avoid her.

When I was 10 my mom got married. The guy was abusive but she was so afraid of him leaving her she just dismissed it. He abused both her and me. When I was 12 I found a gun in my mom's closet. It's a .22 Pistol; it had a tight barrel, really nice shot. I found a box of bullets that had enough for 1,000 rounds. So I took them. I didn't think she'd notice, and I don't think she ever has. I used to sneak into the local range and shoot. I watched videos and taught myself how. It was great for getting out anger. That same year I got a package in the mail. Inside of it was a dagger. There wasn't a note or anything. It was just addressed to me. So I started to use it. I got pretty good at it, too.

One day, when I had gotten home from school, Bill, my mom's husband, started to hit my mom and me. He broke her nose and then her leg. I brought myself to take the knife out of my bag and stab him. It was self defense," I said quickly, trying to convince myself as much as Natasha. "I got my mom to the hospital, and I had to go to court and all but it was settled that it was in self-defense. My mom hated me for it. I saved her life, though. She should be grateful, but whatever. I couldn't believe I killed him, though. It started to eat me up inside. I had killed someone. What made it so painful was that I meant to. I did get over it after a while. My mom has never forgiven me though.

After that was when I started shoplifting. Time went by with the same routine. I went through school, kept my grades up, and kept practicing with the pistol and the dagger, which is stained from the blood of Bill. No one at school even talks to me, not even my teachers. They were too scared of me. Well, then when I was arrested for the 5th time this year, Agent Coulson had come to the station and took me. I was brought to Shield, met the other apprentices, then you, then we ate dinner then you brought me to my room and I fell asleep eventually and then woke up, tried to find my way to breakfast, ran into Austin who is Mr. Barton's apprentice, and he knew the way to breakfast. I had breakfast in my room until Coulson came along and brought me into the car and now that's pretty much caught up to present time." Tobar finished. He didn't realize that while he had been telling his story, he had let out some tears. He quickly wiped his eyes and blinked repeatedly. He looked Natasha in the eye, trying to prove he wasn't completely weak. The look on Natasha's face grew a bit soft. Tobar chuckled, "Don't be going all soft on me now." Agent Romanoff looked surprised at that, and smiled softly.

It was silent for a while. Tobar turned his head to the window. The memory of when he had killed Bill came into his head and replayed itself. The sound his mom screaming and Bill choking in pain were clear in his mind. Tobar tried to force the thought out of his mind. Natasha didn't say anything for a long time. "Do you still have the pistol and the dagger?" She asked.

"I do," Tobar replied.

"Bring 'em to training, you'll need them." Natasha said.

Tobar nodded, still looking out the window.

"While you're packing I'll be talking to your mother about why we are taking you. Pack your clothes and anything else you'll need." She told Tobar.

Tobar nodded again in response.

The silence came again. This time it continued until they arrived at his house. The two got out of the car and knocked on the door. After a minuet Tobar's mother answered the door. It was silent for a moment as Tobar's mother scanned the two. "Is this because of his damn arrest?" She asked.

"No," Natasha replied. "I'm Agent Natasha Romanoff of the Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement and Logistics Division. I need to debrief to you about a severely important matter."

Tobar's mother rolled her eyes. "Fine. Come in." She said and led the two into the house. It was messy and smelled of cigarettes. She led the two to the kitchen table. "Now what's this about?"

"Ms. Kirillova, 12 years ago your son was induced with a genealogical code." She pulled out a folded piece of paper out of her pocket and slipped it across the table to Ms. Kirillova. "That should explain everything." Natasha then directed her view to Tobar. "You can go pack," Tobar nodded and headed down the hall to his room.

Ms. Kirillova finished reading. "So you're just taking my son? Shield is claiming my son!?" She asked.

"I can understand that this is shocking—" Natasha started.

"Thank you! I can finally have that brat away! Thank you." His mother said.

That had been all Tobar heard before he closed the door to his room. The room was small. It had a twin size bed, a small closet, a chest, and a desk. He went to his closet and pulled out a suitcase. Tobar laid it on the floor. He unzipped it and smiled at the sight of his pistol, bullets, and dagger. It was all neatly secured in one of the pockets of the suitcase. He then went over to his drawers and opened the drawer containing his boxers and socks. He brought those over to his suitcase and put them in. He did the same with rest of his clothes. He then went back into his closet and emptied it of the rest of his clothes. By this time the suitcase was half full. He was done packing his clothes so he looked around the room, looking for anything else he couldn't part with. He then realized he hadn't packed any of his hair gels or anything, so he went to his attached bathroom and gathered all of his toiletries. He put them in the suitcase and still had room. He stuffed it with bedding, as the bedding at Shield wasn't that comfortable. By this time the suitcase was almost full. He remembered he hadn't added in his stash of his life savings. He went under her bed and pulled out a jar filled to the top with various bills and coins. He put it in the suitcase and finally it was full. He didn't pack any sentiments because he didn't really have any. The only thing he had that was close was a pillow from when he was a baby. It was worn out and re-sewn multiple times to cover rips or where the fabric had started to wear out. Tobar studded the pillow into his suitcase.

Tobar zipped up his suitcase and headed back to the kitchen where Natasha and his mother were. When he arrived back in the kitchen he saw his mom with a huge smile on her face. "Wow mom, haven't seen you smile in years…" He said, guessing the answer for her happiness.

"Well, you're leaving! It's a happy occasion!" She responded. Natasha was standing up, clearly ready to get out of here.

"Well, I'll miss you mom," Tobar said, truthfully.

"Well, I wont miss you!" She said.

"Well,…I guess we should get going, shouldn't we, Agent Romanoff?" Tobar asked.

"Yes," She replied. "Ms. Kirillova, it's been a pleasure meeting you."

"And a pleasure meeting you!" Ms. Tobar exclaimed.

At that remark Natasha and Antonio headed out. Once they loaded the suitcase in the trunk and sat down Antonio spoke. "Well,…I guess you've now met my mom," He said uncomfortably. He couldn't tell what Natasha was thinking, he never could. "She's clearly depressed at her loss." Tobar said, rolled his eyes.

"It will make it easier for you. When you connect with people it can lead to you getting hurt. That's not something you want to get involved with." She said.

Tobar thought about that remark for a moment. He rarely ever let people in, and when he did, it always did lead to him getting hurt. Natasha was right. Luckily Tobar was never good at trusting people from the beginning, so he didn't really need to change anything about himself. "You're right," He said simply.

The two once again grew silent. It was a scary, tense silence. It was much less scary to talk to Natasha than for it to be silent. The silence put Antonio on edge. He wanted Natasha to talk; he wanted her to say something, anything. But Natasha didn't say something for a very long time.

"You start training tomorrow. Wear something tight fitting. Loose clothes can catch on things. It can slow you down," She said.

"Noted," Tobar replied. Now he would have to find something tight fitting. He needed something training worthy, something... Black Widow worthy.

"Hawk Eye will be in the training room, too, with his apprentice." Natasha added. Antonio nodded, it grew silent once again. It stayed silent until they arrived back at Shield. "You can go ahead to lunch, i'll be in Training Room B if you or anyone else needs me," She said. "After lunch you can do whatever you please."

Tobar nodded once again and got out of the car. He remembered the way to the cafeteria from that morning. When he had gotten into the cafeteria and got his food he instantly started heading towards the exit, back to his dorm.

Austin came running up, "Hey Tobar! Why don't you come sit with the other apprentices? Sense you didn't really get a chance to meet us at breakfast."

"I slipped out and ate in my room, meeting people isn't something I like to do."

"O, well... why don't we you and I eat in your room and I can help you unpack?"

Tobar sighed, seeing how Austin wasn't going to take no for an answer. "Fine, come on."

Austin did a happy dance mentally in his mind, he knew he was going to be around this Black-Headed Boy a lot being Hawk Eyes apprentice. Getting to be friends and know Tobar seemed like the best option.

"So how was your goodbye to your parents?" Austin asked, trying to break the silence as they headed to Tobar's room.

"Parent. I lived with my mom, and well, she was happy to say the least." Tobar replied.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yeah. Whatever. So what about you?" Tobar asked back.

"A little emotional. I've never really felt close to my family but they seemed really sad. Clint was pretty good at talking to them. They were pretty shocked to have a super hero in their house. Know they got his autograph before he left." He told him. Tobar only grunted in reply.

"So where's Natasha now?" Austin asked, pushing the conversation along.

"Well, she's in Training Room B, " Tobar told him.

Austin laughed, "I should have figured, thats where Clint said he was going to be."

"I was saying this morning how I wanted to practice before we started our training tomorrow. Would you wanna join me in Training Room A? Austin asked carefully.

Tobar sighed again, "How many training rooms are there all together?"

"Those are the only two I know of. So I guess you have to come with me!" Austin cheered.

Tobar sighed and smiled amused. "Fine, well eat, unpack and head over to Training Room A."

Tobar clicked the button on the wall, causing the door to slide open.

"Добро пожаловать в мою комнату." Tobar said as he held his hand up to the bland apartment.

"What?" Austin asked raising an eyebrow.

"It means 'Welcome to my room' in Russian." Tobar said smiling.

"Oh! You speak Russian?" Austin questioned.

"Some." Tobar smiled.

"You could one day just be talking in Russian to Natasha and pretend not to notice you were." He suggested.

"Yeah, I could." Tobar said laughing slightly. "Your lucky. You don't have to try anything to really impress Clint, you've already shown him you can shoot like a pro."

"Oh please. It'll take a lot to impress him." He said, "But I don't think it will be to hard."

"Besides family, did you leave anyone else behind? Like a girlfriend or pets?" Tobar asked fishing for information. Antonio's eyes grew big and he looked away for Austin. "Why did you just ask him that?! Are you flirting!?" Tobar thought furiously. Luckily Austin didn't seem to notice anything.

"I had a pet turtle name Sheldon," Austin replied laughing. "And i've never even had a girlfriend before. They don't interest me much. You?"

"I used my life saving once and bought a pet African Grey. It was my pet bird, I had it sense it was extremely young. I taught it to talk. She was my only friend," Tobar stated sadly looking down at his suitcase. "And same with you on girls, never taken to much of a interest in them. Come on, lets hurry up and finish unpacking." Antonio could tell Austin wanted to ask questions, especially about Tobar's pet bird. But he decided to start with baby steps and let Tobar open up over time.

The two unpacked for about a half hour until everything had been put away or made up.

"So ready to practice?" Austin asked.

"Yeah, hold on," Tobar replied grabbing his pistol, some bullets, and his dagger. "Ready."

"Where'd you get those?" Austin asked wide-eyed.

"I've had them for a while." Tobar replied shrugging.

The two started for Training Room A, carefully avoiding Room B, where Natasha and Clint were. Austin opened the door for Tobar as they entered the Training Hall. "Whoa, this place is…" Austin's voice faded.

"Scary? Huge? Dangerous?" Tobar suggested, looking at the various weapons and targets.

"Intimidating," Austin finalized. "At least they have bows," Austin stated as he picked one off the walls.

"Lets use the targets to start then we can move into hand to hand combat." Tobar suggested.

"Sounds good!" Austin said happily.

"I'll work on…pistol shooting first." Tobar decided.

The two took up positions next to each other facing the targets 25 ft out.

Tobar loaded his gun and Austin nocked an arrow on the bows string. Tobar spaced his legs apart about shoulders length. He breathed in; he let half of his breath out and shot. He took a deep breath and was able to relax at the smell of the powder. Austin shot seconds after hitting his target directly in the chest. While Tobar's bullet landed directly in between the targets eyes.

"Bulls-eye." Austin stated. "You're good."

"You are too." Tobar said.

"Lets empty our ammo , then we'll switch to something else.

Tobar and Austin each shot again. They shot another 5 bullets and arrows, each hitting the middle of the target.

"Lets try with daggers now." Tobar suggested.

"I don't know," Austin said slightly worried. "I've never thrown a throwing knife before..."

"You have the genes of a master assassin, plus I can teach you, Im sure you'll catch on quick."

"Okay." Austin said still unsure. Tobar picked up his dagger and moved towards the knife targets. He positioned himself and threw. It hit the perfectly between the figures eyes.

"God, this is ridiculous!" Austin exclaimed.

"What is?" Tobar asked as he went to grab his knife.

"How good you are!" Austin replied.

"You'll be just as good in a little." Tobar stated matter of fact.

"Come here and I'll show you." Tobar said walking back to Austin.

Austin slowly walked to where Tobar threw from. Tobar walked next to him acting as though he had his own knife.

"Now, just pull back to about ear level. Then throw it like you would throw anything else. Just remember to release the knife before your arm reaches full extent."

Tobar started to step back, giving Austin the room he needed.

"Why don't you help me on the first throw? I learn better when I get help the first time..." Austin said cautiously, hoping Tobar would agree to his offer.

Tobar sighed, hating touching or being touched by people, "Fine, but just this once."

Tobar took up his position behind Austin and grabbed his wrist.

"On three we throw." Tobar instructed.

Tobar and Austin pulled the knife back and forth as they counted, winding up for the throw.

"One... Two... Three," The pair released the knife and watched as it soared into the bulls eye marker.

"We did it!" Austin shouted it triumph.

"Nice, now practice on your own, I'm going to try some different ways to shoot my pistol" Tobar said as he walked back to the gun range in the corner of the big gym.

The two continued practicing their knife and pistols skill. Tobar switching to one handed shooting and shooting with his back at the target.

"Why don't we practice something else? My shoulders are getting sore." Austin called over to Tobar.

Tobar walked over and took his dagger back from Austin, "What next?"

"Hmmmmm... We could spar on one of those mats over there." Austin suggested, pointing to the red mats on the opposite side of the Training Room.

Tobar got a wicked gleam in his eyes at the word sparring. "Sure lets go."

The two found professional level boxing gloves and pads for their legs and feet. Once the two were all set up they met in the middle of the mat, taking up different fighting stances.

"No ball shots!" Austin added quickly.

"Agreed," Tobar said laughing. "On my go then,"

Both apprentices stood, watching, analyzing each other.

"Go!' Tobar shouted.

Tobar made the first move leaping into the air spinning, bringing his right leg towards Austin's head. Caught off guard Austin barley had time to block Tobar's crushing blow. There was so much power behind Tobar's kick Austin was forced to one knee, or else be in danger of falling all together. Tobar landed on all fours to strike out with his left foot at Austin. Austin rolled backwards to dodge then sprung forward to try and surprise Tobar with a quick, right handed punch. But, he wasn't expecting Tobar to already be on his feet. Tobar saw the fear in Austin's eyes, both knowing there was no way for Austin to break off from his attack. Tobar moved slightly left and caught Austin's right wrist as it came by his body. With all his strength Tobar pulled Austin towards him. Austin was at the complete mercy of Tobar as his balance was ripped from him. Tobar had a almost evil glare as he drove his right knee into the defenseless Austin's chest.

Tobar froze, his driving knee suddenly came to a halt, simply catching the off guard Austin in the air. Tobar lowered his knee and body, which also lowered Austin who was resting on him. Austin slowly opened his screwed shut eyes and looked up at Tobar.

"What happened, you could have wrecked me." Austin said in a small voice.

"If you were anyone else... I would have finished you." Tobar said, roughly rolling Austin off his legs, disgusted at how he couldn't finish Austin.

"Why? Why couldn't you make the hit?" Austin asked bewildered.

"I guess I'm just to weak..." Tobar said quietly as he looked at the ground.

Tobar's ears twitched as he heard someone clear their throat,

"That's not the reason at all, and you know it Antonio." Captain America said in a scorning voice.

He walked in at the start of the apprintences fight, easily able to go unnoticed. Tobar looked at the ground, knowing the Hero was right. Seconds before Tobar's knee connected with Austin's body Tobar looked into his crystal blue eyes. He read them so perfectly, seeing the mix of fear, shock, and pain Austin prepared himself for. Tobar looked at his face, his blond hair that seemed to always fall so perfectly, his lips that were always moist and smiling. And Tobar realized he couldn't harm this boy. Bringing pain to Austin was something Tobar couldn't bring himself to do.

"Why are you here?" Tobar asked finally, breaking out of his trace.

The Captain stared at Antonio a little longer before answering, "Your mentors want you. They're in Training Room B."

Tobar sighed, the last thing he wanted was to interact with Natasha, "Thanks, we'll head over there."

Tobar stood up and began walking to collect his things before he remembered the other kid on the floor behind him. Sighing Tobar turned and held his hand out to Austin who was sprawled out on the mat. Austin smiled slightly and accepted the helping hand. Together the two collected Tobar's weapons and headed towards the doors. Captain watched them go, slowly seeing the bond between the two apprentices.

"Agent Romanoff, Agent Barton, you wanted to us?" Tobar said as they walked into the next Training Room.

The assassins looked up from their conversation at the trainees, "Yes," Natasha said. "Come over here,"

Tobar felt very awkward walking over to Romanoff with a gun and dagger in his hands. His heart raced as he was finally face to face with her. Tobar had to look up a bit to meet her eyes. Tobar was only 5'1", and Natasha was 5'5." He watched as Natasha looked down at Tobar's hands. "I was practicing in Training Room A with Austin…" Tobar began to explain. God, he couldn't tell what this woman was thinking. Little did Tobar know, he was pulling off a perfect poker face himself.

"I'm guessing that's why my apprentice is limping slightly on his left foot?" Hawk Eye asked folding his arms.

"W-we were sparring, and Austin got slightly injured." Tobar said, hoping he didn't just anger Austin's Mentor.

"Who won?" Agent Barton quizzed with his head cocked to the side and a slight smile on his face.

"It ended in a tie." Tobar said in perfect time and pitch. Tobar could feel Austin's eyes burning into his back, but if he looked at Austin he knew it would destroy his lye. Even the archer wasn't fully able to tell if it was the truth or not. The assassins glanced at each other, passing along silent information.

"Can I see your gun?" Natasha asked after a slight pause.

"Of course," Tobar replied awkwardly. Tobar was slightly nervous handing a weapon to one of the most dangerous people on the planet. He handed Natasha the gun, anyway. She examined the pistol for a moment, checking out every little detail.

"It's an old one, but in great condition. You need to clean it though." Natasha handed it back to him. Tobar nodded. "And your dagger," She said. Agent Romanoff wasn't really asking for it, but Tobar gave it to her, nonetheless. She examined it for a minute. She then ran her finger along the blade. Tobar winced inside his head but saw that Natasha wasn't even harmed. "It needs to be sharpened." She said as she handed it back to her apprentice. "I'm going to get you a holster for these, and we'll pick out a second pistol. I want them on you at all times." Natasha instructed.

"Yes, Ma'am." Tobar replied.

"Want to pick out weapons now while were here?" Natasha asked Clint.

"Sure, follow me guys." Hawk Eye said walking over to a door across the training facility. Natasha followed silently.

Hawk Eye walked over to a little white box next to a door at the back if the room and put his eye up to it. A scanner came out and scanned the Mentors eye, blinking green after completing the scan. The big white door slowly slid into the wall, Agent Barton stood aside to allow the apprentices to enter first. Tobar stepped in, taking in the room. The room was bright as it was giant, with walls lined with weapons ranging from swords, to grenades, to rocket launchers. The right wall was completely dedicated to different types of armor and clothing. The left wall was mainly all ammunition and grenades, with the back wall being dedicated to deadly looking weapons. The front wall where they entered from seemed to be made up of different gadgets, from night vision goggles to evil looking sprays.

"If you couldn't tell, this is our main weapons room." Agent Barton said proudly as he entered behind the trainees. "First things first, you have to dress like a hero to be a hero." The mentor waved his hand over another small white box on the right wall, this time causing a holographic number dial to appear. Barton punched in two numbers, and the room slowly started to shake. The right wall slowly lowered itself into the ground, showing a second wall behind it. The wall contained what was easily recognizable as the Mentors suits across the top of the wall. Below them were almost complete replicas, only smaller in version.

"Hmmmm, I thought you two would say something at the wall changing." Barton said disappointed. Natasha walked up to Barton with a smug look and held out her hand. The male rolled his eyes and handed Natasha a bill.

"Your suits are made of a material that will grow and form to your body perfectly. As you grow, they will grow with you, so take care of them." Natasha explained as she took down Tobar's new suit. It was almost identical to hers, only made for a males body. "There's a little changing room in the corner, you can use that.' Natasha said pointing to a door in the back corner.

"Cool," Tobar said simply, heading over to the changing room.

Tobar quickly took off his clothes and slowly slipped into his new battle suit. The suit was a little to big, but after a second of waiting the suit began to shrink down to Tobar's size. He stared at himself in the mirror, Tobar sighed, "So this is really happening, Im going to be the next Black Widow." Tobar put his palm on the mirror, looking back at his reflection. Tobar realized even he couldn't read his own eyes. "What am I becoming..." Tobar murmured looking at the floor.

Tobar walked out in his new suit. Natasha looked her apprentice up and down, nodding her approval.

"While Austin changes well get you some boots and holders for your weapons, this way" Natasha said leading Tobar to another small door on the opposite side of the changing room. Natasha simply opened the door to a room full of boots, gloves and other apparel for the Heros costumes. Tobar tried on different boots, specially made for the assassins.

"Next is gloves," Natasha said pulling a pair off the wall. "They're fingerless so we can still grip and hold things freely. They also have little clips on them that we can hook bullets too. But you wouldn't need to wear the bullets unless on missions."

"What's left?" Tobar asked, still bewildered at everything he was seeing.

"You'll get a belt with small pockets in the front just big enough for things like smoke bombs, and in the back it will hold your knifes. Then you'll get two thigh holsters, each one will be for your gun and a silencer" Natasha handed Tobar the belt with a S.H.I.E.L.D logo on the front, then bent down to put on his thigh holsters. Natasha stepped back to admire her work.

"How do I look?" Tobar asked holding his hands out a little. He was still a little nervous having his mentor have her eyes all over him.

"Like an assassin," Natasha said proudly. "Now you will wear this suit Monday through Friday, on the weekends you may wear whatever you like. But you must always have at least one thigh holster on everywhere you go, unless you're sleeping."

"What if I go out in public? A kid with a gun wont go over to well with people..." Tobar stated.

"You'll get a more normal belt that will be able to hold a knife inside your pants. That's the most you'll be able to hold at your age. And I'll have those delivered to your room tomorrow. Lets go find Clint and see if he wants to start training today." Natasha led the pair out of the small room and headed back towards the changing room. Austin was just finishing lacing up his boots with Clint at his side when the Widow's approached.

"Awe, looking good I see!" Clint stated in greeting to Tobar.

"Do you want to start training today Clint?" Natasha asked, ignoring Austin.

Agent Barton looked up at a clock on the wall. "It's already 5:20, let the kids go eat and we'll start training tomorrow. But we need to give you each something before you go." Both mentors handed the kids a schedule.

_**7:00 AM Breakfast**_

_**7:40 AM Report to Training Room A**_

_**11:40 AM Report to Tech Room B**_

_**12:30 PM Lunch**_

_**1:10 PM Return to Tech Room B**_

_**3:50 PM Free Time**_

_**5:15-6:15 PM Dinner **_

_**6:15 PM Free Time**_

_**8:30 PM Must be in a Dorm**_

_**11:30 PM Lights Out**_

"Very well, Agent Tobar, you are dismissed."

"Same with you Agent Baechle"

The apprentices bowed slightly towards their mentors and silently headed towards the door, the sound of moving walls echoing behind them. Once back in the hallways Austin let out his breath, "That was so cool!" Austin exclaimed. "I love everything, from the boots to my new quiver and bow!" Austin was in a suit similar to Hawk Eyes. The colors were mainly black with some dark purple and the S.H.I.E.L.D crest on his breast. His dark blue bow was slung over his shoulders, along with a quiver and 50 arrows attached to his back.

"The only thing I'm not crazy about in this thing is how it makes my butt so noticeable." Tobar said glancing at his behind.

"Let me check," Austin said leaning back to stare at Tobar's ass. "Yup, its pretty noticeable now!"

Tobar punched Austin in the arm laughing, "You didn't have to agree!"

"But I needed to check and see if I should agree or not!" Austin said thorough his laughter.

The forming friends walked into the cafeteria together and got their food. Once back out of line Tobar slowly started to head towards the door as Austin headed over to the other apprentices. Suddenly there was an arm on Tobar's arm.

"Look, Austin, I'm not one for-" Tobar's words died away as he turned around. Every apprentice was standing in a group together, all in full uniform.

"You might not like meeting new people but what about family members?" Jessica said cheerfully.

"W-what?" Tobar stampered, not liking having so many people so close to him at once.

"Doran and I hacked into S.H.I.E.L.D and read you file." Jimmy said giving a cheesy smile. "We found out about your mom, and the court case with Bill. You never had a real family, allow us to be that family!" Jimmy continued happily.

"The day will come when we risk our lives for each other, we have to know were all willing to give up everything for one another. We're a six man team, not a five man team plus Tobar.' Jessica added, hope filling her eyes.

Tobar looked at the ground, fighting back tears, "Im sorry, I've never had a family before, and my interaction with people was cut off after the Bill case," Tobar was trying not to choke on his words. "But... but, I'm willing to try." Tobar said finally looking up at the other teens.

"Awe," Jessica cooed, "lets eat!"

"Yeah!" all the other apprentices cheered in unison.

Dinner wasn't nearly as bad as Tobar thought it would go. The group stayed in the cafeteria until a SHIELD Agent came by and told them it was getting close to their curfew. Finally the kids split, each heading towards their dorms. Austin and Tobar's rooms were side by side because there Mentors roomed to the right and left of them.

Austin checked one of the clocks on the wall, "We still have 30 minutes until our doors will lock, wanna hang out in my room for a bit?"

Tobar looked at the ground, a little sick of talking to people. But his like for Austin over came his hate of talking to people. "Sure, why not."

Tobar and Austin sat on Austin's bed and talked about stupid things. From school to sports, anything they could think about. Soon 30 minutes passed and it was time for Tobar to retire to his own bedroom.

"I better get to my room before I get in trouble." Tobar said as both boys stood.

"Hahha ya, wouldn't want you getting yelled at on your second day." Austin agreed as they headed towards the door.

Suddenly Austin began to lean into Tobar. Tobar realized Austin was going to try and hug him, and his eyes grew wide in terror. Tobar kicked Austin in the chest slamming him into the wall. Austin opened his eyes to Tobar already having a gun pulled on him. Tobar's eyes were wide and full of terror, tears flowed freely down his face.

"T-the last time someone hugged me w-was Bill, and he pulled a knife on me." Tobar said, his breathing so hard he could barley speak.

"Ok, ok," Austin said trying to keep his voice calm, as he slowly stood. Tobar's whole body was shaking so hard he couldn't keep the gun still. "It's, ok, it's ok. I promise I would never hurt you." Austin slowly raised his arm for the shaking gun. All the while saying calm, soft words. Tobar looked away with his eyes screwed closed biting his bottom lip till it bled. Austin gripped the gun as it fell out of Tobar's powerless hands. Austin tossed the gun down the hallway entrance as Tobar's body suddenly became deadweight. Austin caught him on the way down, being dragged down as well. The pair laid on the ground, Austin holding Tobar in his arms as he cried.

"He went to give me a hug goodnight and I saw him pull a knife in the mirror. I-I had to kill him, or else he would have killed me and my mother!" Tobar cried pulling himself into Austin suit more and more. Austin suddenly saw movement by the door, Jessica stood there, a hand over her mouth as she too was crying. Austin signaled for her to leave with his head. She nodded once and silently closed the door. Austin looked down at Tobar who's sobs were slowly fading. "You haven't cried in years, have you Tobar?" Austin said softly, rubbing his friends back. Tobar fell asleep in Austin's arms, occasionally sobbing in his sleep.

Austin put one of Tobar's arms over his shoulder and carried him towards the bed like a child. He carefully laid him down in the bed and crawled in next to him, covering them with the light blankets. Although the past events weren't the best, Austin felt happier than ever. A wall had been broken between the two. Austin hoped that maybe now he could help Tobar get over his past experiences. With that thought Austin fell asleep with a smile on his face, and his hopefully soon to be boyfriend in his arms.

Hope you guys enjoyed. Next chapter is almost done I think. Review and follow! Thanks!


	4. Chapter 3

Hey I'm back! Out of all 180 people who have read this story none of you can review?! Lol please review! I think next chapter will have some kissing between Tobar and Austin. I'll be sure to let you know for all those homophobes out there. Also, comment with ideas on where the story should go! I'm always open to other ideas!

Tobar slowly woke up, seeing the unfamiliar walls. He suddenly felt a weight on his waste, he slowly rolled over to come nose to nose with Austin. Suddenly, last nights events flooded his memory. Tobar stared at Austin, "Did I really cry in front of this boy?" Tobar thought staring at Austin's sleeping form. Suddenly Austin leaned up to Tobar and kissed him on the nose. Tobar's eyes widened in shock.

"You were awake?!" Tobar shouted jumping to his feet on the bed. Austin laughed, then spun on his back, knocking Tobar's feet out from under him. Tobar landed on his back with a thud. Austin quickly jumped onto the shocked boys chest, coming nose to nose with Tobar once again. Tobar's cheeks turned a slight red, having Austin on his groin area.

"Come on," Austin said laughing at Tobar's embarrassment, "it's already 7:30, the others will be waiting for us." Austin pulled on his boots and started walking towards the door. Tobar stared after him, then his eyes fell to the bed. Austin turned around, not hearing Tobar move.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Austin asked.

"For last night... I-I, don't know what to say..."

"You don't have to say anything," Austin said smiling. "You would do the same for me."

Tobar looked up, confidence emitting from him. "Lets go eat then."

The pair walked towards the cafeteria together. As they opened the double doors the other apprentices became quite and stared at the two. "Jessica's big mouth must have spread the news about Tobar." Austin thought slightly angry. Tobar was silent for a moment, then smiled. His smile cause all the others to smile and they all went back to their conversations. The kids were rowdy and active until 8:00. The second 8 came by all six mentors came walking in together. The whole cafeteria became silent as the mentors approached the table.

"Every Friday we will have a group training session. This will allow you to see your comrades abilities as well as let you work on your teamwork." Natasha began. "We will meet outside in 30 minutes back in the training grounds. Jessica bring your sword, Kurt, your shield. Everyone come in full uniform, including you Jimmy." With that Natasha and the others headed back the way they came.

The apprentices instantly burst into talking the second the mentors were out the door.

Austin shouted above the roar, "All right, all right! No one knows what were doing yet so calm down. All we can say is this is our first day of training, we HAVE to impress our mentors and show them what we can do." Everyone shouted their agreement as they all head out to their dorms to prepare.

Tobar sat in his room, slowly going over the amount of ammo he had. Once prepared he met up with the other apprentices at their meeting point. No speaking was needed as the group headed towards the back of the building. They all knew what needed to be done.

It was the first time for anyone to see what the back looked like. There was a giant field with marines everywhere training. From pits with sharp sticks at the bottom to people jumping though fire rings. And in the center of it all was the Avengers, standing shoulder to shoulder. The apprentices walked up to there mentors, also shoulder to shoulder.

"Sense this is our first training session were going to start off sparring in 6v6. That way we can see what you guys can do." Captain America should across the clearing to the teens.

"On my go!" Hawk Eye shouted.

The wind blew across the clearing as everyone waited for the signal to start. Marines seemed to notice this change in the atmosphere and wondered over to the clearing, making sure to keep their distance.

"We fight as a team!" Tobar shouted, looking left and right at his team. Everyone nodded in return.

"GO"

Instantly Tobar took off running towards the Avengers. Black Widow copied, sprinting towards her apprentice. Tobar and his Mentor met in the air knives clashing. There eyes came inches from each other as they fought for the upper hand. Determination was set in both assassins eyes. The two fell back to earth, back to back, now facing the enemy groups. The world seemed to explode as the war began. Dust covered everyone as explosions rocked the world. Tobar barely made out figures flying through the sky and hulks chasing smaller people.

All Tobar knew was he heard sirens and the sound of medical staff rushing into the battle field before the world went black.

Still waiting for someone to review lol. But I think chapter 4 will be out soon. I'll work on it all day today just for you guys. Review and Thanks!


	5. Chapter 4

This chapter is super short and is really only need to get me in to Ch.5 Please review and enjoy!

Tobar walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower. As the water heated as he slowly undressed, careful of his sore body. Tobar let the water run through his raven colored hair and down his body. He picked up a bar of soap and his shampoo and applied some to his body. He scrubbed all over, wincing as his muscles ached. Tobar thought in the shower about the previous days events. Tobar remembered the sparring match starting, but as soon as it started Tobar knew he was somehow taken out of the fight. He woke up in bed sore and with bandages around his chest and stomach. He tried not to look at his body when he removed the bandages. Knowing his body was black and blue.

Tobar turned off the water and stepped out. Wrapping a towel around his waist as he went into his room to find some clothes to wear.

It was Saturday, so the apprentices had the freedom to wear whatever they wanted. Tobar settled on a big black sweatshirt with big white sweats. Tobar pulled on one red and one blue sock and headed towards his dresser. He opened it and pulled out one of his thigh holsters, along with his utility belt. He secured them onto his body, carefully making sure his gun was fully loaded. This was Tobar's whole routine, for almost everyday, just changing what he wore.

Tobar heard the familiar knock on his door, signaling Austin was ready for breakfast. Tobar clicked the button on the wall causing the door to slide open. Tobar was greeted by his best friend, and crush, Austin Baechle.

"Hey,"Austin greeted. "How are you feeling after yesterday?"

"Sore, and tired." Tobar said smiling softly. "What happened to me? I can't really remember."

Austin laughed at that. "I don't expect you to. Iron man, Thor, and Captain America all jumped on you from the beginning. You dodged Captain America well, only to have Thor punch you in the stomach into the air. From there Iron Man punched you in the chest back down to Earth. Jimmy caught you, but you were already unconscious by then."

Tobar stated at Austin in horror as they walked. "Jesus! Doesn't that seem like a bit of over kill?!"

Austin laughed, "Ya,it was. I worked up the nerve to ask Agent Romanoff about it later that day. She told me you were the biggest threat. So she told the others to target you first."

"Jesus," Tobar mumbled as they walked.

Tobar suddenly fell against the wall in pain.

Austin was instantly by his side asking questions. "Are you Ok? Do I need to take you to the medical wing? Can you walk? I can carry you." Austin rushed question after question.

Tobar suddenly pulled Austin into a hug. Tobar stared at the ground as he spoke, "Thank you for caring for me. No one ever has before. I've been in worse situations than this before, and I had only myself to look to for help. I'll be fine, I just need to rest every now and then. I'll be able to rest in the cafeteria."

With that Austin put one of Tobar's arms over his shoulder to help support him. Doing his best not to cry out in pain from his own injuries.

As Austin and Tobar entered the cafeteria Jessica was just coming out of the food line.

"Hey," She greeted smiling softly, which was unusual for Jessica. The only visible wounds Jessica had, were a bruise above her left eye and a bandage wound down her left arm. "How are you guys holding up after the thrown down we went through?"

"Getting better. Never even saw those guys coming." Tobar said laughing.

Jessica smiled sadly, "We tried to get to you to help, but we had The Widow and Hulk on us in seconds. Your Master somehow hit pressure points on my right arm, taking away any movement in it." Jessica rubbed her right arm shivering. "I thought I was never going to move it again..."

"You're all better now though right?" Tobar asked slowly. Somehow taking blame for her injuries.

"O yeah yeah! After about an hour I had full control of it again."

The doors slowly opened to the cafeteria, slowly leading the other apprentices into the room. Everyone had bandages of some kind, and a few kids were limping. For the most part everyone ate breakfast in silence. Not even saying good-bye as they left to rest in their rooms.

Tobar slowly climbed into bed, everyone movement causing him to grunt in pain. Tobar finally fell into bed and let his surroundings slowly fade into blackness.

Chapter 5 is ready and will be posted with this one. Cause this one is to short to posted it alone.


	6. Chapter 5

Austin and Tobar kiss. That's the most that happens. So no need to worry... _this chapter_ ;) Please review and help me out!

"Yup, lets hurry, I wanna get to the mall early today." Tobar said as the two friends walked.

The two started walking their normal path they took every morning to the cafeteria. Tobar looked at the blond headed boy. It was September, five months sense the apprentices were brought into S.H.I.E.L.D. Everyone had grown quite a bit. In both abilities, and looks. Tobar admired Beachle's powerful muscles on his arms. Even through Austin's small soccer T-shirt Tobar could make out his muscular chest and abs. That wasn't to say Tobar didnt have amazing muscles of his own, every apprentice looked amazing.

Tobar was suddenly pulled into an empty hallway. "Austin," Tobar said laughing. "What are you doing?" Austin was suddenly quiet and looked nervous. "What is it dude?" Tobar said, concerned.

"Will you be my boyfriend!" Austin suddenly blurted out. Tobar stared at the boy in front of him who suddenly seemed to shrink in size.

"I've thought long and hard about his," Tobar said blushing slightly. "But let me ask you this. There might come a time where one of our lives might be on the line... And we have to know were strong enough to complete the mission first, our safety comes second. What would come first to you?"

"You. You would always come first, no matter the mission." Austin said quietly as he stared at his sneakers.

"Then, then I know you're the one I want as my boyfriend." Tobar said lifting Austin's chin to look at him in the eyes. Austin's head shot up in joy.

"Really?!" Austin shouted squeezing Tobar's hands.

"Of course!" Tobar said smiling and laughing. Both boys tried to pick each other up, ending in them both on the floor in fits of laughter. Somehow Tobar ended up on his back with Austin on his chest. The two looked deep into each others eyes. Austin slowly bent his neck down to Tobar who met him in a soft kiss.

"Come on," Austin said pulling Tobar to his feet. "We better hurry before they close breakfast.' The two ran to the cafeteria, refusing break their grip on each others hands.

As the two walked into the cafeateria they were met with a shrill cry. Jessica came running up to them at the sight of the new couple hand in hand. "You're dating arn't you?! Who owes me money?! I so had money put down on this week!" Jessica shouted jumping in her success.

"You had a bet on when we would start dating?" Tobar said in a annoyed look.

"He-he... well... yeah..." Jessica emitted scratching her head. "O come on! Lets get with the others, breakfast is almost over!" Jessica said as she led them over to a table.

The apprentices ate as they always did, loud and rowdy. Until Black Widow, Hawk Eye, and Captain America, Agent Coulson, and another female Agent walked in. Tobar instantly noticed something was not right. Each metor was armed with bow, gun, and shield drawn and ready. They were circling a black man wearing a eye patch and trench coat.

"Miss Natasha, what's going on?" Tobar said skepticaly.

"Kids meet Director Furry. This is the head man of S.H.I.E.L.D. He wanted to speak with you for a second, before you all go off in different directions."

Tobar thought hard, piecing together small bits of information. The apprientices slowly stood, seeing they were in the presence of a high ranking man. The lightbulb suddenly went off in Tobar's head.

"Director Furry!? You mean the man who gave us our powers?!" Tobar said in a fake fan girl voice. Tobar felt the other apprentices tense around him at the news.

The Director laughed at Tobars comment, "Yes that's me-"

Suddenly the cafeteria exploded. Jessica slammed her sword into the table, splitting in half. Dust swamped the big room, covering everything from sight. As the smoke cleared the room came back into vision.

Jessica was on one knee with her sword being blocked from hitting the Director by Captain Americas sheild. Tobar stood above her a gun pointed directly at Nick Furry's head. But he also had a arrow and gun pointed at him by the assassin mentors. Everyone else took up a defensive position surrounding their respected leader.

Tobar glared at the Director, ignore the weapons pointed at him. "YOU! You're the man who tore us from our lives. Who stole us from our friends and families! The man who hasn't had the balls to look us in the eye untill now!"

Agent Romanoff and Barton slowly lowered their weapons, seeing Tobar wasn't crazy enough to take the shot.

"Yes, I am the man who gave those orders. But I still believe it was the right call. You can't tell me you were actually happy with your old life. Especially, you." Furry said leaning into Tobar's face. Tobar slowly lowered his gun. Everyone else in the room did the same seeing him calming down. Tobar looked at the ground calculating his next move. Once he had it, he acted. Tobar lashed out with his right foot, reaching over Jessicia and Captain America who were kneelig below him. His foot connected perfectly with the Black mans chest, sending him flying backwards into another table. Agent Coulson's female partner looked at Tobar, shock and anger in her eyes as she pointed her weapon at him.

"Austin," Tobar said, unnerved as he looked down the Agents barrel.

"Got it," Beachle murmured as he drew his bow to full draw, his sights on the female Agent.

She stared at Austin, glaring and grinding her teeth.

"Wanna help!?" she spat at Natasha and Clint. The assassins glanced at eachother.

"If the kids wanted the Director dead-" Natasha started.

"-He would be." Clint finished.

"They are merely showing how they don't appreciate having their genes messed with." Hawk Eye said, giving a slight smile to Austin.

"He's lucky Tobar is so nice, I would have done much worse." Natasha added, nodding at Tobar with praise.

The Director slowly stood, smiling at the Mentors.

"I'm glad to see you are teaching them well." Furry said smirking at the apprentices. "Now, that were done beating up on me. Let me tell you why I'm here. I'm here to apologize, to say sorry you were ever brought here. The Avengers can't protect us forever, when that day comes, we want you to take their place. Please know, if there was any other possible way, we would try that first."

The apprentices looked at the beat up man, taken back by what he had to say. Tobar glanced back at the other apprentices, seeing if they had anything to say. But they all just started back at him, waiting for Tobars response.

"Well... It's a start." Tobar said finally. Director Furry bowed his thanks, he signed for his Agents to follow as he left the cafeteria. Natasha began to follow then looked back her apprentice.

"Wouldn't have handled that any other way myself." She said proudly. All the apprentices smiled back at the Agents rare praise.

"I'll be in Training Room A," Tobar said to Austin.

"So no mall?" Austin asked, already knowing the answer.

Tobar said nothing as he walked away. Listening to the others murmur to themselves.

Chapter 6 will be out soon! Please review and leave any helpful comments for me!


	7. Chapter 6

I've written and posted 3 chapters today! Thank me! If you like it of course. I just hit 200 views! So I must be doing something right, even if you guys won't review... So I will continue with the Story!

"Hey!" Austin said running into Training Room A.

"What's up dude?" Tobar said smiling at his partner.

"So I was talking with Pepper in the cafeteria. She was wondering what went on with Furry and the split table. While we were talking I mentioned how we wern't going make it to the mall today. She told me how she had a meeting tomorrow in Manhattan and asked if you and I wanted to go with her. We could walk around Cerntral Park, or stop by The Strand, one of the best book stores in all of New York! Come on what do you say, I know how much you love to read!" Austin pressed, poking Tobar in the ribs with his elbo.

"Alright, alright!" Tobar laughed while pushing Austin away.

"Awesome! We'll leave right after lunch tomorrow with Pepper. I have her number and she said she'll text us when she's out of the meeting."

"Sounds good." Tobar said smiling.

"So whatcha workin on?" Austin asked sitting down on a bench across from Tobar.

"Nothin really, just sharping and cleaning everything in my inventory."

"You wanna talk, I can see you've been thinking alot.' Austin asked, concerned for his boyfriend.

Tobar laughed at Austin worried voice, " I went 16 years with no one to talk to, no one to confide in about anything. I think I can go one more day."

Austin rolled his eyes and started walking towards the door. Tobar grabbed his wrist and stood up, pulling him into a deep kiss. "I'm sorry," Tobar said softly as he pulled away from Austin. "I've never been in a relationship before, or even had another person to talk to for that matter. It's just going to take me a while to get used to this..."

Austin lifted his boyfriends chin up to meet his eyes, "I know, and I shouldn't keep pressuring you to spill your guts. I think were both still a little unsure of how this works." Austin finished, pecking Tobar on the cheek. "Hey, how bout a sparring rematch?!" Austin suggested.

Tobar instantly got a gleam in his eye. "You're on!"

Both apprentices stood on another sparring mat, taking up different fighting positions.

"GO," Austin called out.

This time around it was Austin to go on the offensive. He kicked high aiming for his opponents head. Tobar ducked easily and went to sweep Austin's left foot out from under him. But Austin was expecting this, without even looking Austin jumped on his left foot and came back down on Tobar's right. Tobar was now caught with all of Austin's weight pinning him from moving. Austin suddenly fell towards Tobar, pointing his elbow down for a killer blow. Tobar looked up wide eyed in fear. Tobar closed his eyes right before impact, waiting for the pain. The was a loud thud next to Tobars head.

Tobar slowly opened his eyes to see Austin's face right in front of his. Austin pecked him on the nose, "I win!" Austin said cheerfully.

"B-but I was defenseless! That hit-"

"-Would have probabley knocked you unconscious and maybe sent you to the hospital." Austin finished.

"If you were anyone else... I would have finished you." Austin repeated Tobar's words last time they sparred.

Tobar stared at Austin, unable to believe another human could care so much about him.

"Come on, its about to be 5:00. Dinner time!" Austin said while he helped Tobar to his feet.

The two headed back to the cafeteria. Austin slipping his hand into Tobar's while the walked.

As the two walked through the double doors Jessica instantly ran up to them. "Have you guys heard?! Carl Plain has been let out of prison!"

"Who?" Austin asked not following.

"Carl Plain is like a gang boos bent on destroying the Avengers because they busted his biggest operation ever. Now that he's out, he could have plans on getting his revenge. Don't you read the files we get sent in our rooms?" Tobar asked Austin.

Austin shrugged, " Those things have to much reading for one person. Tobar rolled his eyes.

"Everyone's been told to be careful if we go out alone. And to always have your phones on you for a while." Jessica continued.

"Noted," Tobar said as he walked towards the food line. Tobar glanced over to where the table was destroyed earlier that day. It was gone and any mess was completely cleaned up.

The rest of dinner went as normal, everyone talked while Tobar sat in his chair just listening.

As Tobar and Austin walked back to their dorms Agent Romanoff stepped out of her room.

"Agent Tobar, a word."

Tobar starred at his mentor in surprise. He had never been into her room before. Tobar looked at Austin, was shrugged and continued walking to his room.

Tobar slowly entered, slightly nervous of being in the assassins room. Her room had the same lay out as his own. But the walls were painted a light green with different posters form weapons, to a Russia flag.

"You have heard the Carl Plain somehow got out of jail yes?" Natasha started facing Tobar.

"Yes, Jessica was telling me about it in dinner."

"We have gotten intel saying he's recruiting people into his organization. We fear he might come after you and the other apprentices. Having your powers at his disposal would be very valuable to him."

"You don't have to worry, I'm not going to join the dark side." Toabr said laughing.

"I know you won't," Natasha said almost as a threat. "But when you say no we're worried he might get violent. Just be on the look out for him. And always keep Austin close to you, which shouldn't be to hard for you." Natasha finished smirking.

Tobar blushed slightly at her comment, " I could say the same about you and Agent Barton!" Tobar said back. Natasha chuckled at that comment.

"You're dismissed Agent Tobar."

"Goodnight Agent Romanoff." Tobar said bowing slightly.

Tobar layed in his bed, thinking about what he would do to someone who tried to harm Austin.

"They would be killed on the spot." Tobar murmured as he drifted off to sleep.

****So chapter 7 will be out today... I think anyways lol. Review and see you next time!


	8. Chapter 7

**I'm sorry guys! I know it's been a while sense I put up the last chapter. School started for me and being in 4 AP classes means I'm not able to have a lot of free time. So every weekend I'll try and put up one or two chapters. Also, more people have read chapter 6 than chapter 4 and 5... So wither or not you meant to you skipped chapters. So make sure your goin in order cause I think those chapters are really great! Thanks!**

**WARNING: Nothing to gay except there is a make out scene some may not like. **

Tobar combed through his clothes. Looking for something worthy of walking around New York in. He finally settled on a pair of black Adidas soccer pants that got tighter as they went down. A soft plain white T with a skin tight grey sweater that had a skull running down the right side. Tobar clipped on his utility belt, that hid two knifes in the waste of his pants, just as Austin knocked in the door. Tobar greeted his boyfriend who was dressed in grey skinny jeans and a pure white sweatshirt with a soccer team logo on the front.

"Lookin good!" Austin said smiling.

Tobar laughed, "Thanks, you too. How long till we leave?"

"Pepper said the second we finish breakfast were on the road." Austin answered as the walked towards the cafeteria.

"I hope Miss Luna has vegetarian ham for me!" Tobar said rubbing his stomach.

"Why are you a vegetarian again?" Austin asked, slightly uneasy on the topic.

"I'm a vegetarian because of how people kill the animals. It's more than slaughter, it's just torture." Tobar said shivering at the thought.

"I couldn't live without bacon..." Austin murmured to himself. Tobar laughed at that, Austin chuckled with him too.

Soon the pair ended up in the cafeteria. They ate with the other apprentices, as rowdy as ever. As quickly as breakfast started it was over. The couple searched through the crowd for their ride.

Soon Pepper appeared out of the mists of people.

"Hey guys! Ready to go?"

"We sure are!" Austin cheered.

"Thanks again for giving us a ride out of here. Austin and I are both getting our drivers license as soon as possible. I think I'm going to wait and take the test on my birthday coming up. That should be a nice present to myself." Tobar said, always having a nack for talking to adults.

"Oh your birthdays coming up? How old will you be?" Pepper asked as they took the elevator down to the garage.

"September 19th, were turning 17." Austin answered, proud that he knew his boyfriends birthday by heart.

"And when is your birthday Austin?" Pepper asked the proud boy.

"October 1st." Tobar answered quickly, having to show he knew his boyfriends birthday as well.

"How exciting!" Pepper said as the walked through the building garage. Pepper led the boys over to a pure white Jaguar and unlocked the car. Soon the trio was off zipping through the long road that led to the S.H.I.E.L.D gate and into the filled New York roads.

It took about 45 minutes for the car to make it to Central Park.

"Ok, I have to go a little farther up the road to the office building my meetings in. Well meet back here in three hours. You guys got your Stark watches?"

"Check!" Tobar said holding up his wrist.

"And your Stark Phones?"

"Yes _mom_!" Austin said giving Pepper a fake annoyed look.

Pepper smiled and got a distant look in her eyes at the word mom.

"Alright then I'm off, stay out of trouble!" And with that Pepper sped away down the road.

Austin held out his hand to Tobar who took it as they walked through Central Park. The temperature, weather, and breeze was perfect for the couple as the oowed and awed and laughed at the things and people they saw.

Suddenly a older teen walked directly in between Austin and Tobar forcing them to break their hold on each other.

"Get out of the way faggots!" The 19 year old yelled back at them.

Austin's head snapped to Tobar, "You're gay?! How could you not tell me?!" Causing all the people around them to fall silent and look their way.

Tobar put is head in his hands, "I thought you wouldn't understand! I'm sorry! Love me!"

"Well if you insist." Austin said as Tobar pulled him into a kiss. The boys made the kiss over dramatic and tried to stick their tongues down each others throats.

"God I hate gay faggots!" The fuming teen screamed as he stormed away.

The couple broke off their kiss and laughed as the older dude jogged away. Soon they were back to hold hands and walking through Central Park.

After a while the couple were walking down the road looking at all the different shops the city held. The boys three hours were almost up when Tobar looked through a window and dragged Austin's surprised body inside.

"That sign said they had African Greys in the back!" Tobar shouted over the crowd inside.

The back was well lit with a couple big bird cages. A far cage at the right wall held two African Greys. Tobar held out his hand and the male bird hopped onto his hand. Austin watched in amazement as the female flew out after the male to rest on Tobar's shoulder.

"You have a natural talent with animals I see." A black haired women said as she walked in holding a bag of bird feed.

"I used to own a African Grey back when I lived at my old house." Tobar explained as he pet the birds.

The women watched Tobar closely as he interacted with the pets.

"Would you want another? We could a baby Grey in Central Park. We have no idea where it came from or how it got there. It's barley 6 weeks old we estimate."

"Me?! No, no... I don't think I'm even allowed to have pets back where I live." Tobar said in shock.

Tobar's watch suddenly beeped, signaling it was noon and time to meet Pepper.

"We better get going," Tobar said to Austin as he puts the birds down. Austin nodded and the two walked out of the store.

Pepper's car was parked across the street waiting for the boys. Tobar cocked his head to the side as he looked at the car. How did Pepper know exactly where they we're going to be? Tobar asked in his mind.

"GPS in our phones I bet." Austin said answering Tobar's unanswered question.

"I guess..." Tobar said still unsure.

They crossed the street and jumped into the back seat.

"So how was your meeting Pepper?" Austin asked cheerfully.

"O it was grand." I man with a gas mask stated as he looked at the boys through the rear view mirror.

Tobar and Austin instantly went for the doors, but they wouldn't budge. Tobar laid back and brought his legs up to try and break the window. But before he could try a green gas came spewing out of the air vents. Tobar tried to hold his breath but it was to late. He watched as Austin's body slumped forward, unconscious. Tobar looked at the man who he could tell was smiling behind his mask, as the world turned black.

**Thanks guys! I'll be posting chapter 8 today or tomorrow as well! PLS REVIEW! Shout out to OrangeflowerOJ who PM'd me and we had a conversation. Love you man! He gave me a great idea on where to take the story. SO be looking out for that! **


	9. Chapter 8

**Pls review! And thanks if you're keeping up with the story! **

Tobar's eyes shot open as he felt a sharp pain in his stomach. In front of him was the man who had recently kidnapped him, his boot just being put back on the floor. Coughing, he looked up at him, anger shown violently in his glare. He was confused, but anger was clearly present. Who the heck was this guy? Tobar wondered.

"Good, you're awake." He said smiling.

Tobar snarled, "Who are you?"

"I'm Carl, but that doesn't matter. What matters is you, Antonio, amazing Antonio. You're 16 years of age now, correct?" He asked.

"What does it matter to you?" Tobar growled. This guy was creepy. He had sandy blonde hair that fell to the side. He was probably in his mid thirties. Carl was looking down at him from about 6 feet up.

"Because it does. And it would do you well to lighten up your attitude." He threatened.

"Either this is a test by Shield or I'm screwed," Tobar thought slowly. He hands were bound behind his back. "Fine," Tobar spat, putting on a fake smile. The smile was full of anger and hatred, but he said to lighten his attitude and Tobar figured doing what Carl said was the best option. Tobar wiggled his hands, trying to see if there was any looseness in the bondages.

"Now, you are wondering why you are here, yes? I'm going to keep this nice and simple. You join me and everything will be okay. It's a wonder Natasha hasn't been ordered to kill you yet. Or maybe she has and is just waiting for the right moment. See, there are a bunch of little kids out there with the same genes, ready to be taken in when an apprentice fails. If you join me everything will be fine. I won't let them hurt you."

Tobar's memory suddenly clicked. This was Carl Plain, the person Natasha warned him about.

"What have you done with Austin? And Pepper?"

"Pepper is fine. Still at her meeting. As for Austin, he has already agreed to join me." Carl said smugly, right as Tobar's wrists got free after working them. The man kneeled down, to be face to face with the small teen. "I can help you. I know your past. I know about Bill. I know everything. I've been looking out for you for years. Who do you think sent you the dagger? Come on. Join me. Natasha will never love you like I do. She doesn't even care for you."

"Tell me where Austin is and I won't hurt you." Tobar said quietly, staring at the ground.

Carl laughed cruelly. "You, hurt me?! Please Antonio don't make me laugh. He's in the room next door getting told our plans for the future."

"Thanks," Tobar said simply. He grabbed the hidden knives from his waste and slashed Carl's ankles before him.

carl screamed out in pain, crumpling to the floor. H quickly tried to reach for his gun in his holder, but Tobar was already up on his feet and kicked it away from him. Tobar took his knives and stabbed them deep into each of Carl's thighs. Carl screamed out in pain.

"What are you doing?!"

Tobar retrieved Carl's gun and walked back to him. He lifted the gun and shot two bullets into where Carl's shoulders met his chest. Carl had tears streaming down his eyes as he spat every curse word under the sun at Tobar.

"You're nothing to anyone! Not even your own mother loves you! Just die you little bit*h! My guard will kill your little boyfriend before you make it out the door!" Carl spat at Tobar.

Tobar took his had off the door handle and looked back at Carl. His eyes were emotionless. Which scared Carl more than seeing anger in them. Tobar lifted his gun and shot Carl in the knee, blowing out his knee cap. Carl screamed out in pain yet again.

"If he is dead, I will comeback and blow out every one of your joints."

Tobar slowly turned around again and walked out the door. He shut it behind him just as Tobar heard a scream coming from down the long hallway.

He could tell it was Austin. It was eerie, unrealistic even. It was full of pain and agony. Tobar ran towards the scream and kicked open the door of the where house where she saw a man who had thrusted a knife into Austin's side. Tobar held up his gun and quickly aimed and fired. The goon fell to the floor silently, a bullet lodged in between his eyes. Tobar fell onto his butt shacking. Killing the man brought back memories of Bill. Austin's moaning brought Tobar back to reality.

Tobar crawled over to Austin, "Oh my god don't die on me Austin. You're losing blood, fast. We need to call Shield. Do you have your phone?" Tobar asked, tears forming in his eyes at the sight of Austin's blood. He looked awful. His eyes were red and puffy and crimson red blood was starting to pool on the floor.

"Yeah, in my front right pocket." Tobar slowly rolled Austin slightly to allow him to access the pocket. Austin moaned in pain causing Tobar to flinch. Tobar felt around till he grabbed what he thought was the phone.

Baechly's eyes shot open at the touch, "That's not a phone," Austin said smiling.

Tobar could feel his cheeks turning red.

"Maybe it is the left pocket..." Austin said thinking.

Tobar sighed and reached into his left pocket pulling out Austin's phone. Tobar dialed quickly.

"Coulson! Please! Start a trace on this call. No time to explain fully. Me and Austin got kidnapped-this is Tobar by the way-he got stabbed and is losing blood quickly. Two of the captors are down, I don't know if there are any others. We need help immediately. I don't know where we are." Tobar talked quick and panicky but Coulson seemed to have gotten everything.

"Okay we're sending Agent Barton, Agent Romanoff, and Stark. They'll be there shortly." Coulson replied.

Tobar then remembered. "Oh! Pepper! I don't know what they did with her but please find her!"

"Roger that." He then hung up.

"It's gonna be okay Austin. It's gonna be okay. I'm gonna make this okay. Okay?"

"Okay." Austin whispered with his eyes closed.

Tobar kissed Austin softly on his forehead.

"Now I'm gonna take that knife out of you. Then I'm gonna need something to put pressure on the wound...um..." Tobar looked around, seeing nothing he could use. Nothing he could wrap around it. Tobar decided that his shirt was the only thing he could use.

Tobar pulled off his shirt and thin sweatshirt, showing his ripped body and six pack.

"You've been working out?" Austin asked as he opened one eye. Tobar rolled his eyes and quickly ripped the knife out. Austin gritted his teeth together at the pain.

"Okay. I'm gonna wrap my shirt around it. Can you sit up a bit for me?" Tobar asked.

Austin did as he requested and allowed Tobar to wrapped his clothes around his stomach to pressurize his wound. "You look hot," He whispered.

"Shut up," Tobar said smiling.

Suddenly footsteps echoed down the hallway. Tobar turned to it and pointed his gun, ready to fire. Soon Natasha came into view, her gun up and pointed at Tobar. It took a moment before the two lowered their weapons, exactly at the same time.

Tobar slowly stood, blood dripping off his legs. "You used your shirt to help the wound. Smart." Natasha praised.

Tobar gave a small, barley noticeable half smile. "He needs medical attention."

"We have medical crew on their way." Natasha put two fingers up to her mic in her ear.

"Barton. Come over here. We need you to look over Austin."

"On my way," Barton replied. Within a half minuet he arrived. Clint looked down at Austin, sadness taking over in his eyes. He threw his bow down and rushed to Austin's side, applying pressure to his wound.

"Do whatever you can to keep him safe. Help his wound until medical gets here. Antonio and I are going to scan the area." She said.

Clint took off his leather jacket and threw it at Tobar who caught it swiftly. "Thanks." He said.

"Don't mention it." He replied. Nataha gave Tobar a second to put on the jacket. He zipped it up almost all the way, grateful for not having to walk around shirtless. The two then left the room.

"You said two of the captors are dead. Where's the other?" She asked. Tobar quickly led her to him. "Killing him would have been to nice." Tobar said as the looked at carl breathing heavily ont he floor in a pool of blood.

"Ahhhhh, Natasha, we meet again." Carl said spitting out blood.

"Yes, but this time you're not getting out of jail so easily. And even if you do, you may not be walking again." Natasha said looking at all his wounds.

Two medical personel came rushing into the room with a gerney. "We'll see Natasha."

"What about Pepper? Is she okay?" Tobar asked as they waited in the hallway.

"She's fine. Tony located her instantly. She was at her meeting." Natasha replied. Tony as if on cue flew in through the old warehouse ceiling.

"Need a lift Miss?" Tony asked.

"Cut the crap. Just take us back to headquarters." Natasha said. Tony grabbed hold of them.

"Hold on tight." He said. Within seconds Tobar was flying. He was flying, he couldn't help but smile. Despite everything that had happened that day, he was flying over New York.

Tobar didn't know that he had only been missing for twenty minutes. Or that Pepper's meeting had been still going on.

Soon they arrived at headquarters where Tobar told everything-almost everything-that had happened.

Natasha sent him off to bed and delivered a broccoli and cheese soup dinner to his room. Natasha told him that he would have a three day break from training to recover and that he could visit Austin starting tomorrow in the medical wing.

Tobar kept replaying everything in his head. Was there really other kids in line to be apprentices? And who was this man really? Tobar wondered as he drifted off to sleep.

**Ok! There's two chapter in one day! Yuh! Pls review as always. Chapter nine will probley be tomorrow or next week, depends how busy ill be. Till next time!**


	10. SIDE NOTES!

_**Hey guys! I pretty much know where I'm taking the story from here on out (Thanks to OrangeflowerOJ). But I'm always looking for cool ideas on things to put in the story. From what Austin should get Tobar for his birthday to the personality of a character. Over 500 people have viewed this story and I know there's got to be someone out there with a awesome idea! And I'm always sure to give you a shout out so people know who's ideas are where! So if you have any ideas please PM me and we'll talk! I've already talked with OrangeflowerOJ and his idea was awesome and my story is basically now going to revolve around that! So help me out! Thanks! And pls review! **_


	11. Chapter 9

**IM SO SORRY GUYS! I absolutely hate when people write a story that i get really into and then stop half way through. IM THAT GUY NOW! And I can't say sorry enough. So I'm trying to set time aside for just writing. I'm into my Junior year with 4 AP classes and I'm in the band, so I'm pretty stressed lol. But I hope to have one or two more chapters out this weekend. **

Austin slowly opened his eyes to a light green ceiling. He could hear light snoring coming from another corner of the room. He let his head fall to the right to see his beautiful boyfriend Antonio Tobar. He was snoozing in a chair with his head propped up on his hand. "I bet you haven't left my side have you?" Austin thought smiling. "Speaking of sides," Austin thought as he brought his hand up to his right side under his ribs. He could feel feel bandages wrapped all around his stomach area. The previous days memories flooded back to him. He looked back at Tobar remembering how he killed the man who was trying to kill him.

"What would I do without you?" Austin mumbled as he rested his right hand on Tobar's left.

"Well, you would be dead for one." Tobar said slowly opening his eyes.

Austin's eyes widened in shock, "You were awake?!"

"Yup!" Tobar laughed. "How are you feeling?" Tobar asked brushing Austin's blond hair out of his eyes.

"Better," Austin said sighing. "How long have I been out?"

"About twelve hours, the doctors stitched you back together nice and tight. They say they don't want you reopening the wound so you'll have to move around in a wheel chair for the next three of days."

Austin turned his head to the left to see his new wheel chair waiting for him. As he turned back towards Tobar, movement at the door way caught his eye. Tobar was already moving in front of Austin's bed defensively, seeing the new comer before him.

"Hello friend, you don't look like you're from around here. Can I help you? Tobar questioned, untrusting of this new figure.

The guy standing in the doorway wore a dark blue cloak with black and gold belts crisscrossing around his west and chest. He also had a holster for a sword on his right hip, and Austin could just make out the hilt of a second sword on his back. The dark cloak had a hood that cast a shadow from the top of his head down to his lips. He appeared to be around 19 in Austin's mind.

Something felt wrong, the way this masked assailant just stood in the doorway gave Austin chills. And he could tell Tobar was feeling the same way by how he made himself appear bigger in stature.

"Identify yourself!" Tobar barked, causing Austin to flinch. Austin just heard the 'clip' of Tobar unholstering his side arm when he spoke.

"There will be no need for that Antonio. Your bullets would only hurt the wall behind me. For thou is mearly a hologram. But I carrie a message, nay, a warning.

"A warning?" Tobar growled.

"My name is Aberon. Son and apprentice of Loki." Aberon paused, letting this new information sink in.

"Loki?" Austin breathed.

"And what is it you want, Aberon?" Tobar asked slowly.

"I will be completing my fathers work in due time. I want you to know so you can prepare. I want you to know so you can be as strong as you can possibly be. So when I beat, destroy, kill you, you know in your hearts there is nothing you could have possibly done to stop me." Aberon smirked at the duo in front of him, happy with his speech.

"Bring it on."

Aberon's and Austin's eyes winded in shock at Tobar.

Austin looked up into his eyes, the gleam he always got in them right before any kind of battle shone in them.

Aberon smirked, "What is your name boy?"

Tobar raise his chin, "My name is Antonio Tobar, apprentice of The Black Widow."

"Well, Tobar, I look forward to our up coming battle." With that Aberon's form slowly faded until he was gone.

"Come on," Tobar said grabbing Austin an outfit he got from his room.

"Where we headed?" Austin asked as he pulled on his shirt.

"Time to talk to the big black man himself, Furry."

It didn't take long for the pair to take the elevator up to the 10th floor and Furry's office.

As they walked in they were greeted by Nick Furry and Agent Hill. "Awwww, Agent Tobar, Agent Baechle, how are you feeling? Are you here about the packets I've had delivered to you? Or maybe you're here to try and beat me up some more." Nick said as he rubbed his chest.

"I won't hesitate to take you down." Agent Hill threatened as she lowered her hand to her side arm.

Tobar rolled his eyes, "Don't make me beat you up too, and in front of your boss."

Agent Hill opened her mouth, but a wave from her bosses hand silenced her.

"Why are you here then?" Director Furry asked slowly.

"Austin and I were in the medical wing when we met someone. Loki's newest apprentice and son, Aberon.'

Furry and Hill's bodies stiffened at Loki's name. "And what did he have to say?" the Direct asked finally.

"He says he's going to finish his father's work. And he wants to try and prepare."

Furry sat down behind his big desk and rested his chin in his hands.

"This still won't change our plans in anyway. We'll still be taking to the air in five days time." The Director finally decided.

"We're going up in the Air Station!?" Austin asked excitedly.

The Director nodded, "That'd what your packets in your rooms were for. Pictures of your rooms have already been taken and will be replicated on the Air Station. You will just have to pack things that can't easily be replaced, such as clothes and person items. Thank you for telling me this valuable information, I'll see you in five days when we load up. Until then, you're dismissed."

Both boys nodded as Tobar started to turned Austin towards the door.

"Oh and Agent Tobar, one day I want a rematch. A fair one this time.

Tobar chuckled to himself, "Just promise you won't cry when I beat you again."

**I know this was a short chapter so I'm hopping I have enough written to make at least one more this weekend. As always please review and rate! **


	12. Chapter 10

_OK guys again I'm so sorry for not posting in so long! The story will pick up again, I just don't want to write like I'm rushing through the story to get to the action. This is still a kinda romance type story. So if you want to see more fighting just bear with it! It will get action-y again soon! _

"What time is it?" Austin asked as they rode the elevator down. "I didn't even get a chance to see a clock before we were out."

"You woke up about 12:00pm, and after Aberon and Furry that puts us at about 1:00pm. So I'm taking us to lunch now.

"Oh..." Austin said thinking to himself. "Have you seen any of the others?"

"No, I slept last night then was up around 6am to come see you where I fell asleep again. I'm sure everyone already knows though, Jessica always seems to know everything that goes on around here."

Tobar quietly open the cafeteria doors and tried to sneak them over to the lunch line. But Jessica's hound nose was already on high alert.

"MY BOYS!" Jessica screamed causing everyone to look at her. She flew straight through the air-charging the two. Jessica picked the two up in a death grip hug, causing their backs to crack under her strength.

"Stitches! Stitches!" Austin gasped in between breaths.

"Oops sorry!" Jessica said carefully putting her friends down.

"Jessica, you're flying!" Austin exclaimed when he could breath normally again.

"What?" Jessica asked looking down at her feet, which were now hovering off the ground. " O yeah! Thors been teaching me for quite a while, it's really hard to do if you weren't born doing it. He made me do this giant obstacle course to make sure I was totally in control." Jessica said laughing at the memory. "Now I'm allowed to fly whenever I want." Jessica finished proudly.

"Very nice." Tobar said, also looking at her feet. "Where is everyone else?"

"They all went into town early this morning. So it's just us! Come on you have to give me all the details to what happened."

Austin and Tobar sat with Jessica giving her every detail until Tobar couldn't take it anymore. "We'll we better go, we're still pretty exhausted from yesterday." Tobar said faking a yawn. He lightly tossed Baechle into his wheel chair and started heading towards the door.

"Wait where, are you going?!" Jessica cried after them, hurrying to keep up.

"Just to Austin's room where we're going to rest." Tobar said quickly almost running away while pushing Austin.

"Oh cool I'll join you!"

"No it's ok-" Tobar started.  
"Oh let her come Tobar, she's all alone too." Austin said cutting him off.

"Bu-"  
"She's coming." Austin said crossing his arms in his chair.

Tobar sighed, knowing there was no fighting this argument anymore.

"Come on Jessica, were going to Austin's room."  
"Yipee!" Jessica cheered. "I'll meet you there I just need to grab some things in my room." Jessica flew off to the left to her room while the boys took a right.

"What have you gotten us into now Austin?" Tobar said as they laughed down the hallway.

The trios after lunch activities cosseted of resting in Austin's room while watching a movie on his couch. (Jessica was intent on them watching a chick-flick she found online.) The movie was as bad as Austin figured it would be, but he was laying back into his boyfriends chest and had his arms wrapped around him. So he was content. Jessica was sitting next to them hugging a giant pillow and a box of tissues. Sometime throughout the movie Austin fell asleep, still tired and weak from the previous days events. But his dreams were far from present. He dreamed he was in the midst of battle, and Tobar was calling back to him. Suddenly a glowing spear burst forth from Tobar's chest. Aberon walked around from behind him, his spear now lodged in Tobar's body.

"NO!" Austin screamed into the darkness as he sat up quickly. The rooms darkness seemed to be hiding answers from Austin. Austin felt sweat dripping down his body, causing him to shiver, even though Tobar's warm body was behind him.

"What, what is it?" Tobar asked drowsily, slowly sitting up behind him.

"Just a bad dream..." Austin whispered into the darkness.

Antonio felt around until he found Austin torso in the darkness. "You wanna talk about it?" Tobar asked softly wrapping his arms protectively around Austin's waist.

"No," Austin answered finally. "Lets just go back to bed."

Tobar was out in seconds, but the thought of his boyfriend being killed before his eyes kept Austin awake long into the night.

"What am I supposed to do while you're gone?" Tobar asked pouting. It was Tuesday morning and he was just informed that Jessica got permission to go to New York with Austin sense she couldn't go Sunday.

"You'll be training with me." Natasha said coming up behind her apprentice in the cafeteria.

"But it's only Tuesday! I was supposed to have this day off!" Tobar said bewildered.

"Tomorrow's your birthday, you can have that day off. And Thursday we're moving up into the Air Station, so I doubt we'll have training that day either."

Tobar's shoulders slumped in defeat, "Ok..."

The two headed off towards one of the Training Rooms while Jessica pushed Austin towards the main doors.

The training was a boring as always, until Maria Hill walked in.

"What's Agent Hill doing here?" Tobar asked suspiciously.

"I have asked Agent Hill to help us with our training today." Nastasha explained. "She'll be your sparring partner.

Tobar laughed at that, "I excel in hand to hand combat, and you bring a normal human to fight me?"

"What's the matter big boy? Afraid to take me on?" Agent Hill shot back as she cracked her knuckles.

Tobar just snorted and walked up to the sparring mat. Both agents waited for Natasha's signal to begin. With a wave of her hand both were out for blood.

Both opponents flew at eachother with a bizzar of kicks and punches. Each was able to read the other perfectly. After only thirty seconds both agents had sweat falling off their bodies. Tobar had to admit, Maria could fight. So far only Hawk-Eye and Black Widow could go toe-to-toe with him in the mat. But Maria was matching him blow for blow, reading him just as well as he was reading her.

Suddenly Tobar saw his opening to end the fight. With all his strength Tobar drove his knee into Hill's stomach. Maria didn't even flinch as she took the hit.

A eerie silence fell over the Training room as the two held their positions. Tobar watched as Agent Hill's eyes zoomed in and out of focus. Tobar slowly began to become more and more nervous as Hill continued to remain motionless.

"AhhhhhhHHHHHHH"

Tobar stared in a mix and horror as the taller women found the strength to move her damaged body. But was suddenly wrecked from his trance as Agent Hill's fist connected perfectly with his face. Tobar rolled away nearly unconscious. He opened one eye to see Agent Hill smirk at him, before she too collapsed.

Tobar slowly woke up from his dreamless slumber to the feeling of someone holding his hand. His body instantly went stiff at the feeling of someone touching him.

"Tobar, Tobar calm down, it's just me." Tobar heard the familiar sound of his favorite person, and his body relaxed. Tobar slowly opened his eyes to see Austin looking back at him with a sad smile.

"How you feeling?" Austin asked bruising Tobar's hair to the side.

"Better, the side of my face just stings pretty bad."

"Yeah, I would assume so. Natasha told me what happened."

"How's Agent Hill?" Tobar asked quickly.

"They thought she had internal bleeding from your knee, but it turns out she just cut the mouth during the fight. That's why she coughed up blood. As for you, the doctors thought you had a concussion, but they did some test and you're fine. They say you'll have a horrible headache though for the rest of the day." Austin finished sighing.

"Well I'm glad neither of us were seriously injured." Tobar said letting out a shaky breath.

"Yeah, I'm just about to get out of this damn chair, I don't need to be putting you in it. Especially right before your birthday."

"Oh yeah, my birthday..." Tobar said looking up at the ceiling.

"Why arnt you excited for your birthday?" Austin asked quietly.

"It's just... I've never had anyone to celebrate with before. From my birthday to Christmas. I've never even gotten or given a present before!" Tobar exclaimed. "So I guess I'm just unsure how I should feel."

"Don't worry, you're going to love my gift." Austin said smiling.

"Ahhhh, so that's where you went today. I should have figured as much."

Austin laughed at that, "Yup! So are you hungry? You've been out for a couple hours now, dinner will be starting soon. "

Tobar wasn't really hungry, but upon hearing Austin's stomach growl he agreed to go.

Dinner went as hectic as ever. Jessica was complaining how she had two injured boys she had to care for now. Their talking was only interrupted by Maria walking in, for Tobar's sparring match had been the topic at the moment.

Tobar slowly stood as she walked towards them, chin held high. They stood facing each other while the other apprentices looked on, wide eyed. Suddenly Maria stuck out her hand. Tobar stared at it for a moment before taking it. They silently passed along information to each other before each nodding. She quietly walked out, leaving the apprentices to explode into chatter yet again.

Dinner ended as normal with Austin and Antonio ending up in Tobar's room watching a movie on his couch. Both were out before it reached the 20 minute mark. But Tobar felt nervous all night, unsure what his true first birthday would be like.

_Pls review guys! Im maybe a third of the way through the next chapter so hopefully that will be out during the week! As always review your thoughts and don't be afraid to PM with tips and ideas! _


End file.
